Thor's Ascent
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The year is Cosmic Era 115: three years after the supposed death of Ronald Pinkerton, another threat challenges the members of Valkyrie Squadron, but are they up to the task?
1. Prologue: A Mystery of Epic Proportions

Thor's Ascent

The Year is Cosmic Era 115. Three years after the presumed death of Ronald Pinkerton, the Titans continue to fight against the Colonial Fleet, retreating to their strongholds in the Koprulu Sector. Raynor's Raiders continued to fight them, but the Titans were overwielming the elite forces of the Raiders. Only the Colonial Fleet could defeat the Titans, and the one squadron with the most experience was the 807th Tactical Fighter/Mobile Suit Squadron: the elite Valkyrie Squadron.

Prologue: A Mystery of Epic Proportions

Titans-occupied planet Agria

Dozens of _Minotaur_-Class Battlecruisers orbited the now-volcanic planet Agria.

Ron's GN nuke spamming turned the reserve planet into the second Char.

Next to Tarsonis, it was the perfect fortress.

But 15 year old ships against one of the flagships of the Colonial Fleet?

No chance.

Beam rounds went through three ships.

The _Japan_ opened fire on the Titans fleet.

The _Minotaurs_ were over 7 decades more advanced then the _Japan_, which was, in a sense, just a heavily modified _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, but the Black Knights were the best.

They destroyed 18 _Minotaurs_ before joining the Colonial Fleet.

But the Titans reequiped their oftly weak and miss-catagoried _Baikal_-Class cruisers, turning them into newer, more useful _Volga_-Class frigates.

The _Japan_, flagship of the Black Knights, stood no chance against them, and the new _Athens_-Class battlecruisers built by the Titans were more powerful then the _Minotaur_-Class.

Then two very large ships jumped in.

They were the _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_, flags of the Fleet.

"_About damn time_!"

"_Sorry we're late, but the assholes on Korhal wouldn't let us by. 807__Th__, launch!_"

The 807th Tactical Fighter/Mobile Suit Squadron, originally a ground unit led by Ronald Pinkerton which transfered to the Fleet and was renamed Chaos Squadron after stealing a Cylon Raider and killing most of their troops, was dismantled after the Colonial Civil War, but was reformed with the famous ADF-X01V2 Valkyrie as its' core, and using the same Mobile Suits that (hopefully) killed Ronald Pinkerton: the GAT-X105 Kai Strike Gundam and the GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam.

With the loss of two MSs and one pilot, the CDF-X06 Susanowo Gundam and Ryu Zala and his ZGMF-X56S kai Impulse Gundam, their strength was halved, but Kallen Kozuki and her Pinkerton-designed JGAT-X606B Guren Gundam-basically a Morgan-sized Guren with a head mounted cockpit-had transfered to the 807th, leaving the Black Knights without their badass ace.

Untill now.

Four MSs, the ADF-X01V2 Valkyrie, rebuilt from the remains of the original Valkyrie and the ADF-X01A4 Morgan's data-Maria discovered failsaves on the Morgan's frame and wisely left it alone other then testing-with all of the Morgan's advanced weapons technology, the GAT-X105 kai Strike piloted by the daughter of Setsuna F. Seiei and Lunamaria Hawke-although they never married: Lunamaria died in childbirth-Marie Hawke, the Guren piloted by Black Knights pilot Kallen Kozuki, a customized CDF-06 Susanowo piloted by the last child of Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala, Marina Zala, and the Raigo, piloted by Kira's son, Joesph Yamato.

The Titans were barely putting up a defense.

"_Admiral, quick question_."

Maria sighed.

"_Go ahead_."

"_Isn't Agria supposed to be the second hardest nut to crack in the entire Koprulu Sector? These guys __suck_!"

"_Looks like these guys are moving out, Valkyries. Take what's left out_."

There was a reason they were called Valkyries.

Most of the Squadron, sans Joesph and Lelouch vi Britannia, it was all female and they were like Norse Valkyries.

"_Understood. Let's get them_!"

The 40-year old CO was Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, daughter of the famous-and crazy-Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, who, are examination of his medical record on board the _Nahel Argama_, was cleared of all of his crimes when it was discovered that he was controlled by Hiling Care and Wang Lu Ming, via nanites ment to cure his schizophrenia.

The Titans just jumped away, not bothering with fighting the Valkyries.

"_What the fuck_?" "_Same here! I was expecting a fight! And I haven't tested the radiant pulse yet_!" "_You've get the chance, Valkyries_."

"_DRADIS contact, sir! Looks like a ship_."

"_Check if it fits in the warbook._"

"_Sir, it's the_ Solaria."

"_What_?"

The Battlestar _Solaria_ was destroyed during the Fall of the Colonies 43 years before, and no one bothered to make another one.

The Titans considered it unholy to enter the Colonies without taking over Earth, so they were out of the 'Who stole the _Solaria_' contest.

The RvB mercenaries couldn't use it, as they used Mobile Suits, and the Junk Guild was dissolved at the end of the Colonial Civil War.

But who the hell would use a wrecked, 40 year old Battlestar?

"_Let the Knightmare Corps check it out. Valkyrie Squadron, escort the Knightmares to the _Solaria."

"_I thought you considered Knightmares to be useless_."

"_One of the few times I actually agree with your father on weapon usage, but the ship isn't designed for Mobile Suits_."

"_True. We'll fly escort_."

"_Not what I do best, Maria._"

"_We're on the clock, Kozuki_."

"_Sorry, Admiral. What in the nine hells? Contacts incoming! Viper-sized_!"

"_Pull the Knightmares back_!"

It was too late.

The cones rammed into the Knightmares, and metalic crystals grew on the frames and on the pilots.

They were dead.

"_Launch Darts and Susanowos! Activate Beam Igelstellungs and target those things_!"

Then a pair of _Minotaur_-III-Class Titans battlecruisers jumped in and opened fire on the _Solaria_.

The cones turned on the Titans, giving the Colonials time to pull out.

Korhal: MESSIAH Station

Thanks to the advent of trans-universal FTL drives, MESSIAH could travel as the mobile fortess of the Colonial Fleet.

After ZAFT surrendered to Colonial forces at the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the first things to go in were beam Igelstellungs and a quartet of FTL drives.

After the beginning of the Celestial Being/Colonial Conflict, the newly invented trans-universal FTL drives were also installed, giving MESSIAH true mobility as a battlestation.

After eight refits-the lastest to incorporate docking facilities for the new giant ships of the Fleet like the new beam weapon-enabled _Zeus_-Class battlestars and _Pegasus_-Class battlestar dreadnoughts-the top brass, including Kira, were thinking of bringing Axis Station over from the other Universal Century timeline and refitting it to the same standard, as Axis was bigger and could use larger weapons then Neo-GENESIS.

Then the flagship of the Fleet and her escorts jumped into MESSIAH's parimeter, and were given the challenge 'Husker Was Who?', something the Titans didn't know.

If they answered Ronald Pinkerton, they'd be fired on. If they answered William Adama, they were welcomed into the station.

Kira gave the right answer and the battlegroup entered the station.

Knightmares equipped with plasma cutters and repair equipment began working on _Galactica's_ hull, while Kira walked to the command deck of MESSIAH.

Refit with technology from every timeline that they'd been to, this room would command the entire Colonial Fleet from one point in space.

"The Titans were pulling back to the Koprulu Sector at the beginning of CE 113, just after my father died, and that doesn't make any sense to me."

Kira nodded.

The Titans outnumbered the Fleet 80 to 1, and it was getting worse.

Now they were pulling back.

Why?

They could have pushed forward towards Earth and taken over the planet.

And the incident with the _Solaria_ was more confusing.

And what happened to those Knightmares was even _more_ confusing.

"_All hands, CBS _Celestial Being_ and Battlestation Axis jumping in. Brace for turbulance_."

The station stook as MESSIAH's new 'sisters', the _Celestial Being_ and Axis, jumped in.

Axis was fit with a trans-universal drive after Operation Ragnarok, the operation meant to kill Ronald Peter Albert Pinkerton, former CCE (Colonial Corps of Engineers) Colonel and Comannader in Chief.

After his crimes were shown to be the result of his schizophrenia and nanite tampering from his former wife, Hiling Care, or C.C, depending on who you talked to: Colonial Fleet or Order of the Black Knights.

It seemed Hiling was thrown back in time and had amnesa, gained the power known as Geass, then the Code which granted her immortality.

The Witch, as she was called, was no longer immune to GN particles, and therefor, could be killed by weapons fire based on it.

Her death was caused by the now-deceased Admiral Ryu Zala, pilot of the ZGMF-X56S kai Impulse Gundam.

He got a six rank promotion because he died and killed C.C/Hiling.

His sister Marina, named after Marina Ismail, was still pissed off by her brother's death at the hands of the Colonel, but again, Hiling was to blame.

Then Kira looked at the intel reports. "Looks like the Titans aren't retreating, but invading another universe."

"Two, if the troop count is right. One of them looks like another Universal Century, circa UC 0123, and the other...no idea."

"But we know that the bastards have billions of troops, while we, even with the 200000-strong Black Knights, barely 2 million Mobile Suit pilots, and most of them are stuck with 1st Generation MSs like the Strike Dagger and GuAIZ."

"We're gearing them up with CDF-01H Darts and newer GNXIVs, but we aren't ready for a war with the Titans of this scale!"

"We have a mystery on our hands. Why aren't they attacking us?"

"The _Solaria_ has to be the answer to that question, but those people need our help."

Quick note: writing this was a royal pain in the ass.

I mean, I was focusing on _The Lost Sagas_ a few days ago, and I had to get into a different mindset.

Plus, the autocorrect on OpenOffice wasn't working, and I had to spellcheck everything myself!

By the way, here's the military strength of the Titans and the Colonial Fleet, in case anyone's wondering.

Titans military forces:

1 x _Legacy_-Class Battlestar Dreadnought

8000+ _Minotaur_-Class battlecruisers of differing types

5000+ _Nile_-Class battleships

7500+ _Baikal_-Class cruisers

6000+ _Volga_-Class cruisers

500+ _White_ _Base_-II-Class assault carriers

450 _Albion_-Class assault carriers

300 _Minerva_-Class assault carriers

149 _Pegasus_-II-Class assault carriers (_White_ _Base_-type)

8 billion Mobile Suits of differing generations, 3rd to 8th

Colonial Fleet strength:

2 x _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar Dreadnoughts

3 x _Phalanx_-Class Baseship/station killers

120 x _Hercules_-class Destroyers

5 x _Artemis_-class Battlestar Tender

12 x _Athena_-Class Battlestars

16 x _Mercury_-Class Battlestars

5 x _Zeus_-Class Battlestars

126 x _Japan_-Class Battlestars

500+ _Nile_-Class battleships

750+ _Baikal_-Class cruisers

600+ _Volga_-Class cruisers

6000+ various vessels, including Archangel-Class and Minerva-Class vessels

million Mobile Suits, of differing generations, 1st to 11th

Do you see the difference in strength?

Thanks to the Valkyrie Squadron and the Gundams, they were held back, but if they were loosed, it would be the little boy and the dykes all over again. And this time, the water would destroy everything.

But here's a question. It's about everybody's favorite masked man, Zero.

How many times was he thought dead, but popped back up, alive?

By my count, 3: twice as Lelouch and once as Suzaku.

There's a hint for this story.

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascent_: BSG-75 jumps into the Cosmo Babylon War, and everything goes to hell once the Titans join in.

Ja Ne!

Fanfic quotes of the chapter: "Because it's either terrorists or psychopaths, and psychopaths are worse." and "We have a yacht?" - Kallen Kozuki, _Your Past, My Future_ by Slavok


	2. Chapter 1: Unholy Alliances

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 1: Unholy Alliances

The huge Battlestar known as the Young Girl, as the first _Galactica_ was the Old Girl, pulled out of her berth with Pegasus and the Japan, and grouped up with the Order of the Black Knights and 60 other ships.

While the OOBK usually operated away from Galactica, they were considered members of the legendary Battlestar Group 75, which the first _Galactica_ was flagship of.

This time, however, they would be working with the _Archangel_, the _Minerva_ and other vessels in the Group.

"All hands, prep for trans-universal jump."

The 102 ships in BSG-75 were all equipped with trans-universal FTL drives, despite the fact that they weren't actual FTL drives and they didn't go across the universe, but rather punched through thin holes in space-time keeping the universes apart.

The physics behind it were a bitch to understand, but if it worked, the Colonials didn't care.

The gold flashes of the trans-universal FTL drives at work sent them straight to Earth, circa UC 0123.

"DRADIS?"

"No contacts that aren't supposed to be here."

"No _Minotaurs_ or _Athens_ battlecruisers?"

"I'm picking up Titans IFF coming from a Jupitris-Class vessel: the _Ajax_."

"Wasn't that ship destroyed in UC 0087?"

"You're forgetting: your father was there."

"Hang on, it's UC Titans IFF. Wrong Titans."

Then a fleet of Titans vessels, all Minotaur-III-Class, jumped into orbit around a shoal zone, near Side 6.

"Hinata, can you intercept their transmissions?"

The Black Knight NonCom nodded.

"..._As agreed, __Ronah, the fleet is yours. But I'm still wondering why you agreed to our help_." "_Unlike your self-proclaimed husband, Wang Lu Mei, you're not very good at negotiating_."

"I thought she was dead."

Kira nodded.

Wang Lu Mei, a former CB supporter, disappeared at the end of the Colonial Civil War.

It was thought that due to Colonel Pinkerton's rejection of her advances, she committed suicide, but that wasn't the case apparently.

She was the leader of the Titans.

"Kind of reminds me of Kaguya."

"_He _was_ my husband_!"

"_Not according to your records. He married Hiling Care_."

"_I think you should shut up before I open fire on your fleet_." T

he bridge crew chuckled at Lu Mei's one-sided crush on Maria's father.

"Admiral, we've made contact with the Side 4 colony Frontier 4."

"Tell them everything about this deal. Prep for jump to Frontier 4."

Side 4 colony Frontier 4

Seabook Arno watched as a large warship pulled up beside the colony.

The name '_Galactica_' boldly emblazoned on the flight pods.

Damned thing was almost the size of the colony!

To the east was her sister, the _Pegasus_, with dozens of escort vessels and support ships flying beside her.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"If it's not shooting at us, then it's got to be friendly."

Then a full flight of ships just appeared inside the colony out of nowhere, and landed at the EFSF buildings.

"What were those?"

Raptor 1584

Maria sat in the chair of the new Mk XIIIB Raptor.

Her father's masterpiece was the Mk VII, but Maria had created one that made that look like a prototype.

After all, the MK VII couldn't jump into a colony in a group.

The Mk XIIIB could.

"Raptor 1584, EFSF defense control. We have an envoy from Battlestar _Galactica_; request permission to land."

"_Permission granted, Raptor 1584_."

Maria guided her Raptor down and landed the craft outside the buildings.

She and Kira stepped out, and went inside.

Outside the Battlestar _Galactica_

Todo was training in his new CDF-X06Z Susanowo Zangetsu.

His Bushido Dagger was useless against Titans MSs and so this Mobile Suit was born.

"These tests are mundane. Too bad the Titans aren't around."

Then three contacts appeared on his DRADIS screen.

Even with jamming technology, DRADIS was just impossible to jam by Minovsky or GN particles. After incorporating E-Sensor technology into it, along with heat sensors and radiation scopes, there was no way in hell that the Titans or anyone else could jam Colonial C3.

"We've got Titans contacts inbound, bearing 268 carom 052! Engaging!"

"_Weapons hold, Miracle Worker! Those contacts are flying a white flag_!"

Todo stopped as the two Titans _Hydra_-Class cruisers-an older Colonial design, pre-CE 75-and one _Minotaur_-Class battlecruiser passed by and docked with the huge _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar.

Todo scowled, not trusting the Titans.

Battlestar _Galactica_: 2 hours later

Maria and Kira walked into the briefing room.

A number of Titans officers were waiting for them.

"Ok, explain why you're here, and why we shouldn't space you?"

Maria wasn't expecting that from Kira, but then again, Kira was more like Admiral Adama then his own son.

"We here to tell you that war with the Titans impossible to win, and we have different goal then the destruction of Earth at the moment. We are fighting force known by glorious Colonel Pinkerton as ELS."

The man had no experience speaking English.

"Enough with the hero worship and spit it out."

"Extraterrestrial Living Metal Shapeshifters: ELS. You wonder why we never focus your Colonial Fleet? They are why."

"Living metal?"

"Anything they touch becomes ELS. Ship, Mobile Suit, human, Zerg, Protoss: all ELS in the end."

"You want anti-ELS allies. And you've got plenty of ships of spare." "Always have, Admiral Yamato of Battlestar _Galactica_."

Kira sighed.

"Space them."

"Yes, Admiral." They were brought to an airlock and their ships 'reprocessed'.

Two months later

"Unidentified Mobile Suits inbound."

"Take them out, and give the civies enough time to get the hell out of there!"

Beam Igelstellungs, 60, 200, 225, 600, 2300 and 2500mm beam cannons opened fire on the Crossbone Vanguard, and Raptors evacuated most of the civilian population to nearby Frontiers 1, 2 and 3.

Outside, Revelz, who had since long joined the Colonial Fleet's Black Knights, was shooting at a number of smaller Mobile Suits, but they weren't as high performance as the Dart or even the DMS he was piloting.

Hell, even the new Jegans were going circles around them!

Then again, the Colonial Jegans were newer subtypes, higher performance then the older RGM-89 Jegans used by Londo bell during CE 112.

The RGM-89CFC Colonial Jegan was the new military type, as the older Jegans were given to mercenary units like the Reds and Blues, who upgraded them to higher standards.

"Sir, the civilians are away. A small capsule was the last to go."

"Understood. Any casualties?"

"Three dead, 598 wounded."

"Jump us to Frontier 1. They'll go there next after taking over the colony. That is, if they can stop our present."

"Those things can't be disarmed. Made sure of it myself."

Before they jumped, Maria dropped a few FLEJIA warheads throughout the colony.

Even if they get it, they'd lose it seconds later along with most of their Titans-financed fleet.

After all, a few FLEJIAs never hurt anybody, right?

Frontier 1: 2 days later

Seabook watched as a beautiful woman in a Colonial uniform touched the deck of the _Space Ark_.

The modified _Clop_-Class cruiser was small, and only carried a small number of Mobile Suits, but it was home to the F91, a prototype Mobile Suit built by SNRI.

"What's the problem?"

"We can't start the damned thing up! If we had the techs at SNRI to help-"

"You don't need the SNRI. You've got me."

She hopped into the cockpit, and quickly got to work.

"Who's she?"

"Vice-Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, XO of the Battlestar _Galactica_, and the best engineer since her father, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton."

Maria popped out a few minutes later.

"Fixed it! By the way, ever done cat's cradle?"

Battlestar _Japan_: Frontier 1 debris field

Tamaki drew the short straw and had to wake Kallen and Lelouch up.

As both had GN G36Ks, that was a bad thing.

He knocked on the door and ran away.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You try not to wake us up. SitRep."

"Well, the Crossbone Assholes have gotten their asses kicked thanks to Schneizel's FLEJIAs-"

"My brother didn't build those FLEJIAs. The Colonial Fleet did."

"Yeah, I'm still having a hard time with the fact that Charles zi Britannia was your father."

"I disowned him."

Then Kallen walked out...in a nightgown.

"You weren't."

"What? We're getting married!"

"Todo and Naoto are going to kill you both."

"They can't do shit."

"Then Admiral Yamato will!"

"_All hands, Level One battle stations! Titans battlegroup inbound_!"

"Get dressed, dear. I'll be on the CIC." "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The two men walked to the Combat Information Center and were glared at by everyone on the bridge.

"Why isn't Tamaki dead?"

"He doesn't try to wake me and Kallen up."

Then the Japan shook from Minovsky particle cannon fire.

"Tamaki, until Kallen gets out there-"

"Wing Zero'll be ready, Zero!"

He ran off.

Tamaki was an idiot, but he was the only pilot available, as Todo was on board Galactica.

Well, the only pilot with an ungodly powerful Mobile Suit.

Can you imagine the chaos Tamaki would cause with Wing Zero? I can.

It's evil.

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascent_: Seabook and his new Gundam F91 fight against the Titans, but now they've got bigger problems.

Ja Ne!

Fanfic quote of the chapter: "Are you all fraking retarded?" - Admiral William Adama, Gundam Seed: The Voyage Home by Mordalfus Grea. (A story based on To Hell and Back, and an extremely good one...only my friend has a problem with getting himself killed during the disclaimers and making Cavil look like a religious twit when he's an atheist...)


	3. Chapter 2: Living Metal Pain

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 2: Living Metal Pain

The Space Ark joined formation with BSG-75.

The Battlestar had pressganged the _Ark_-Class training ship into service with the Fleet, and with it, a few captured Crossbone MSs, the F91, an RGM-110 Heavygun and two RGM-89CFC Colonial Jegans.

Flying beside her was her bigger sister, the ship the _Clop_-Class and in turn the _Ark_-Class were developed from: the SCVA-77 _Ra-Cailum_.

Flying beside was the RX-93-2 Hi Nu Gundam, escorted by the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.

"Admiral Yamato, we're in range of the Crossbone fleet."

"_Then prepare for Operation Adama_." "You suck at naming operations, Kira. Operation Odin is better, and we should save the name for something like the end of the Titans War." "Odin, then. What the hell's an Odin?" "The name of the Norse father god. Fathered Thor and his other siblings." Two GAT-X105E Strike Noirs piloted by local legends Full Frontal and Char Aznable flew next to the Space Ark. Until the Newtype-model Providance and Legend were ready, they'd have to do. "Sir, I've got contacts; same type as the Solaria! Hell, one of them _is_ the _Solaria_!"

"What?"

"Tally-ho on the contacts! Those are the same bastards that killed our KMFs!"

"Classifying as ELS. Those things are engaging the Titans!"

"And wiping the floor with them!"

Most of the 800 strong Titans fleet was being destroyed, but then most of the ELS either went after the EFSF, the Crossbone...Or the Colonials.

The Valkyrie fired the left arm-mounted conbined MK-121R rifle and the right armed mounted GN Sword III at the ELS, while forcing out the major headache they were making for her.

"_Battlestar _Japan_, come in! Lelouch, where the hell are you_?"

Then the _Japan_ jumped in, along with the Guren and Wing Zero.

"What the hell happened?"

"Two of those things hit the ship, but they bounced off. They couldn't assimilate it!"

"The _Japan's_ coated in GN particle-infused titanium-A! Most of the Fleet's got Titanium-A on their outer hull!"

"But not the _Archangel_ or the _Minerva_!"

Said warships were firing at the ELS from the cover of the larger, ELS-proof _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars, as the two ships never had Beam Picus or Beam Igelstellung CIWS installed.

To make up for it, their new Sutherland Kai KMFs fired their beam weapons at the ELS that got through the flak screen.

"_To hell with this! All vessels, jump away! _Space Ark_, dock with _Galactica_ and do it RFN_!" "Understood!"

They were going to get killed if the Federation Forces didn't move quickly enough. A number of _Ra-Cailum_ and _Clop_-Class ships docked with _Pegasus _and_ Galactica_, and they tried to save as many as they could without getting killed themselves.

That was hard in and of itself.

"_Screw this! Jump now_!"

Mobile Fortress MESSIAH: over Korhal

Kira boarded the _Galactica_ after getting the Strike Freedom on board.

It took 25 years to get the damn thing operational again, and this time, it wouldn't get destroyed so easily!

"This is madness! That Universal Century shouldn't have died like that!"

Maria looked at her list of supplies for the new ZGMF-X30A Strike Freedom kai.

After all, the Strike Freedom wouldn't last forever.

"The Titans always have something to do with that."

MESSIAH was preping for a jump into the other universe that the Titans had invaded, and they were ready for a major fight.

Now _Galactica_ was packing four Battlestar groups, and since BSGs-1, 16 and 101 were armed with 80 ships apiece, that was a lot of firepower. The first two were regular units, mostly _Mercury_-Class Block 50s, but BSG-101 was a Colonial Corps of Engineers unit, commanded by the Battlestar _Athena, _Ron's old flagship.

As always, the CCE always had the newest and deadliest toys.

They jumped into the second universe, and found a massive battle already happening between the Titans, the ELS and the locals.

"Oh, shit!"

"Colonial units, engage and destroy ELS and Titans units!"

"Roger!"

The Colonials entered the fray at speed.

With the GX-9901 Gundam Double X

Garrod Ran was getting pissed off.

The GT-9600 Gundam Leopard and GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster were having a hard time with these ELS things, and the NUNE (New United Nations Earth) and Titans forces were having a bitch of a time dealing with them as well.

Two ELS cone-forms were inches from hitting the Double X when two green beam rounds destroyed them.

"Another Gundam!"

"_You ok_?" "Yeah, I'm just fine!"

"_Listen, get to the big ship with the name _Galactica_ on the side! Forget everything else! I'll try to get everyone I can to the ship_!"

The MS launched 16 weapons and opened fire on the ELS.

"What's your name?"

"_Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton! Now go_!"

"Understood, lady!"

Back with Kira

The Strike Freedom was an old MS.

Rebuilt from the ass kicking it got during CE 86, the archaic MS was going to be destroyed if the ELS kept this up.

In fact, three of them hit the Strike Freedom, and they began assimilating the old MS. "Fuck! Maria, a little help?"

Then two GN beam rounds ripped the cockpit out, followed by a massive attack that destroyed the Strike Freedom itself.

Kira was picked up by a pair of GN Fangs.

It was the GB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam.

But the colors were off; colors based more on Hi-Nu Gundam then Haman's standard painted model. (AN: My homage to Hi-Nu Gundam, as Reborns was based on it and the RX-77-2 Guncannon and RX-78-2 Gundam)

"Who the hell?"

"_Admiral Yamato, please accept my help in this manner_."

"That voice...There's no fucking way in hell!"

"_You were about to die, Kira. You needed my help. Just as I'm about to save our Fleet_."

A GN particle field forced the ELS to attack the Titans and the NUNE forces rather then the Colonials.

The Reborns landed beside the Valkyrie when the Colonial and After War MSs landed on the Battlestar as it jumped away.

Kira was knocked unconscious by the forceful landing on the deck as it jumped away.

Three hours later

Kira got out of the Strike Freedom's cockpit and landed on the deck.

He'd get his hands on the kai later.

He opened the Reborns cockpit and stared into the face of the devil herself. It was the face of Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, thought long dead.

Then again, he'd survived FLEJIAs, GN nukes, even FTL drive overloads and radiation that would have killed greater men.

"You should be dead!"

"I got hit with an ELS. I am dead!"

He opened his flight suit.

73% of his body was completely assimilated.

"Oh, fuck."

"If you wanted to kill me, you've been cheated of the chance." Kira smirked. "No. I don't want to kill you. You wanted to help, but you were driven insane once and manpulated twice. I can understand that."

"Of course you can; you failed to protect a shuttle with civvies on board! I failed to stop my bitch of a wife from making me kill billions of people!" Kira stood up and found Maria outside the cockpit. "He's alive?"

"Fucking cockroach. Call Medical. We need a cloned body for the good Colonel and a nanite reprograming."

Ron was groaning in pain as the ELS consumed more of his failing body.

Battlestar _Galactica_ CIC: the next day

"Is there a reason we were all called here?"

Kira was smirking.

"You can go back to the _Japan_ and sleep with Kallen later; you'll find out in a minute or two, Lelouch." Then a man walked into the CIC, blonde hair and red eyes betraying his identity to most of the Galactica's command staff. Heero and Setsuna pointed their new GN FN 5-7s at his head.

"You!"

The rest had met him in his female body, so they had no idea who he was.

"Rear Admrial Yuy, lower your weapon."

"That's Colonel Pinkerton!"

They pointed their weapons at Ron.

"They won't work. I'm still weapons-fire proof."

"What happened to his other body?"

"Spaced, and destroyed by our beam Igelstellungs. It was mostly ELS anyway."

"What happens now?"

"One, you make sure the Titans don't get to the second Anno Domini timeline and frak everything over; two, I get the Morgan A4 back; and three, I get back to work as CCE Commander in Chief." "Admiral, we're ready to jump."

Ron looked at the survivors of the Colonial Civil War and frowned.

"I called you my friends more then once. I was only trying to help you, but these damned nanites and my condition made me think betraying you was the only option. I was trying to help. At least I didn't betray the second group of people from the Universal Century nor kill any of the men from the Correct Century or your universe, Lelouch."

Ron had a point. All of them were spared by the Colonel.

"And Colonel Zala, I don't expect you to forgive me for killing your brother."

Marina scofed.

"You're right. I can't forgive you."

Ron nodded sadly.

"Because you didn't kill him."

Ron was shocked.

"I know; Just got the news, too. The _Japan_ picked him up after the battle, burned but alive. The Black Knights didn't want to get my hopes up, because he's comatose."

Ron nodded.

"Jump!"

Nothing happened.

"Shouldn't we feel like we're being pulled apart?"

Ron and the veterans chuckled at Kallen's unease of FTL technology.

"Still, she's right. We should've jumped by now."

Ron and Maria ran up and checked the FTL drive controls.

"Shit! The control systems are fried!"

Maria tried to find the source of the problem, but shook her head.

"It's not the computers. The physical connections are damaged."

"I know the _Zeus_-Class like the back of my hand, but not the _Pegasus_-Class. Maria?"

"I designed the weapons and DRADIS systems! Blair, on the other hand, designed the FTL drives!" "That idiot? God, why did I let him join the CCE?"

"He was a compant engineer."

"He's a fighter designer, not a ship designer! That's my job!"

Ron growled.

"Has this happened before?"

"Three times during the trials."

"Three times too many! This ship would never have gone into survice without me modifying the FTL drives! Now I have to fix that idiot's mistakes!"

Then the DRADIS beeped a warning. "Admirals, Colonel, we've got ELS inbound!"

"Fuck! Can _Galactica_ use Tran-Am?"

"No, it wasn't in the design."

"Another mistake I need to fix! Kira, you need to launch Mobile Suits now!"

"You're the expert."

"Valkryie Squadron should do the trick, but get the Morgan A4 ready for launch just in case! What's Galactica's hull made of?"

"GN particle infused diamond carbon, titanium-A, E-carbon, Gundanium and Gundarium!"

"The ELS can't punch through the armor, so that give me enough time to fix the drives. Get out there and defend this ship to the last!"

The Vakyries saluted, despite most of them outranking the Colonel.

"Understood!"

They ran to the hanger deck, and Kira chuckled.

"You could always inspire people. I'm promoting you to Admiral, so there's no rank issues with the rest of the crew."

"I prefer Colonel."

"Everyone will call you Colonel rather then Admiral."

Ron's alive!

And this time, he's one of the good guys!

I was getting tired of not having him fight with the Colonials, and frankly, I've looked into his survival.

A) Survived a Cylon Baseship blowing up

B) Survived the last chapters of the THAB Saga

C) Survived the Lost Sagas without a stratch

D) Survived everything thrown at him in Valkyrie's Flight

So why not keep him alive?

His skills would be needed in a war against the ELS.

And that's why I kept the Morgan on board _Galactica_.

Next Time, on Thor's Ascent: Valkyrie Squadron engages the ELS for the first time while Ron tries to repair _Galactica's_ FTL drives.

The use of Chris Blair designing the FTL drives was to make sure Galactica stayed in one place. Sorry, Just a Crazy Man, but his stuff rarely works the most of the time, and guess whose job it is to fix them?

That's right: Ron's.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Dealing with the ELS

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 3: Dealing with the ELS and faulty FTL drives

Maria launched in the Valkyrie to make sure her father had enough time to fix the _Galactica's_ FTL drives.

It was weird defending him.

After all, three years ago, all they wanted was his death.

Then again, that was before the _Nahel Argama's_ records were given to her and Dr. McCoy, and then they discovered the truth.

"Valkyrie Squadron, engage the ELS at long to medium range! Don't let them touch you!"

Marina's Susanowo fired GN beam rounds at the ELS using the two GN Sword IIs and Kallen opened fire with the radiant wave surger.

Most of the first wave were destroyed in one shot.

The Valkyrie fired off a number of rounds from the GN Sword III, but the ELS were making it through. The huge Battlestar's CIWS ripped through the survivors with total ease, but that wasn't the problem. Ron was on the outside of the hull, hitting a damaged power conduct with a very big hammer.

"Dad, get out of there!"

"_I'll be fine! _Galactica's_ CIWS'll rip 'em in half_!"

Then he hit the now electrified panel.

"_OW! Fraking hell! CIC, Psycho: FTL drives are online! But they're cold_!"

"Shit! That's a 20 minute spin up!"

"_Then I'll get to the Morgan! Prep it for launch; I'll get to the starboard flight pod_!"

Maria watched as thousands, if not millions, of ELS forms rushed at them.

Then a number of them combined into something familiar.

Her warbook IDed it as an RMS-106 Hizack.

"What the fuck?"

The ELS had turned into a Mobile Suit!

The right arm was a Minovsky energy cannon, and powerful enough to burn a few holes in the Valkyrie's frame.

The yellow beam collided with the Valkyrie's lightwave shield, but was powerful enough to throw her back about a kilometer.

She drew the Destiny Striker Pack's Arondight Kai anti-ship sword and cut the ELS Hizack in half. But there was a problem.

The ELS had infected the Arondight.

She tossed it at another ELS form, which assimilated it and used it as it's own. Maria switched to the GN Sword III, which was, thankfully, ELS proof. Then the Hizack, which was cut in half, regenerated as a copy of the Destiny.

And what was the Destiny's favorite weapon?

The fucking Arondight.

The ELS Destiny stuck, but Maria parried with the GN Sword III.

Then a large number of beams ripped through the ELS Destiny.

It was the Morgan.

Ron drew his Arondight and engaged the Wings of Light.

After destroying 80 ELS Hizacks and Jegans, he tossed the now heavily infected Arondight at an ELS Kshatriya, and fired off a Full Burst into the ELS MS.

All the the matter of thirty seconds.

Then an ELS Hizack blew off the Morgan's head.

Not easy, I tell you.

Ron knew that the ELS couldn't punch through the armor, so they decided to infect the Morgan through the electronics?

No way in hell were they getting their hands on the Morgan!

Thankfully, the A2/Valkyrie and the A4 had Core Fighter type cockpits, so the pilots were safe.

But the A4's was tiny, and the Valkyrie's was made from the built-in Strike Freedom Pack. And by the look of things, an ELS Strike Dagger had grabbed the poor Valkyrie from behind.

Then three ELS forms rammed into the neck area of the Morgan A4, and Ron set the MS's auto-destruct.

Then the Core Fighter ejected.

"_Maria, bail out! I'll get you back to _Galactica!"

"The Core Fighter-"

"_Get out of the cockpit! I'll pick you up_!"

In the Valkyrie

Maria was too overconfident in the Valkyrie's abilities.

After all, the A2 it was built from was 28 years old.

She finally got out of the Valkyrie after she set the self-destruct. Ron was smirking.

"This seems familiar."

"Shut up and get us back to _Galactica_."

Then the Morgan exploded in a huge fireball, taking out a huge number of ELS.

Father and daughter saluted the fallen Mobile Suit.

"Good bye, old friend."

Ron engaged Trans-Am and rushed back to Galactica, but the condenser wouldn't last long. "Valkyrie Squadron, fall back! Return to _Galactica_, RFN!"

"_You're not our commander, Colonel_!"

"I outrank all of you! Move it!"

The Susanowo was the first to RTB, followed by the Strike and the others.

Then a small ELS rammed into the Core Fighter. Maria groaned.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me!"

"_Galactica_, we're ejecting! Shoot down the Core Fighter!"

Ron directed the ejection toward the hanger as the Core Fighter was destroyed.

Most of the Valkyries were going to be assimilated if this kept up.

"Time for my ace in the hole."

Then a squadron of Mobile Suits came down on the ELS. Leading them was a modified Zeta Gundam. "Knights of the Round! Destroy the ELS and defend the Battlestar _Galactica_!"

Six MSs engaged the ELS, and the pilot of the MSZ-006BWC Zeta Gundam was Bismarck Waldstein, former Britannian Knight of One.

Beside him was Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve, piloting the GAT-X303MKC Aegis.

"Yes, My Lord!"

Nonette Enneagram, the Knight of Nine, spun her ZGMF-X23SNGC Saviour away from a group of ELS, before using her Beam Picus cannons to rip the offending ELS to pieces.

Only they were true Knights of the Round-the rest either dead or serving in the Colonial Fleet-as their escorts weren't fit to have Gundam units, but customized Braves.

Their job was to make sure that Galactica was safe, then jump to where BSG-75 was located.

They weren't flashy: Ron saw to it that they weren't.

They weren't showy.

They were efficient, and that was what Ron wanted: an effective fighting force. And that was what they were doing: fighting a battle effectively.

Colonial Battlestar Group 75: Schneizel el Britannia commanding

The _Minerva_ was a good ship, and Schneizel was honored to command her.

Talia Gladys had retired the year before, and given him the _Minerva_ to command.

He was running training exercises with the untrained crew, and they were going perfectly.

"Admiral, I've got _Galactica_ on DRADIS."

"So much for my command of BSG-75. Transfer flag command back to _Galactica_, and prep FTL drives for jump back to MESSIAH."

"Yes, sir. Admiral Pinkerton's requesting an inspection of all ship's FTL drives in BSGs 75, 1 and 101. Something about _Galactica's_ drives breaking down in a combat situation."

"_Admiral_ Pinkerton? I know a _Colonel_ Pinkerton, but not an Admiral."

"He was promoted only a few hours ago, sir."

"Well, I still outrank him. I am a Rear Admiral 2nd Class."

"Sir, I was trained to say full ranks. When I say Admiral, it's either full or Fleet, and Admiral Yamato's the Fleet Admiral."

Schneizel wasn't expecting that.

Then again, Ron had be pronounced dead, what, 4 times now?

One two rank promotion each equaled Admiral.

"Fuck."

"You can say that again, sir. Jumping to MESSIAH now."

MESSIAH Station Shipyards

"All three Battlestar Groups?"

"Something about their FTL drives, ma'am."

Cornelia li Britannia scowled.

With most of the top brass commanding the war against the Titans in the Koprulu Sector, she was left in charge of the bloody shipyards!

Still, at least she was going something: Euphiemia was the poster girl for the armed forces, doing very little when she could be helping the Fleet win the war in the Koprulu Sector!

"BSG-75, 1 and 101 are docking. Commander li Britannia, please report to Admiral el Britannia."

"What the hell does Schneizel want?"

She made her way down to the _Minerva_ when she saw a blonde man bark orders at her yard dogs.

"I want those fraking FTL drives out here, NOW! I'll fix them personally!"

That voice could only belong to a dead man: Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

Still, he was hard to kill.

Two Shipyard Glasgows landed nearby, and Ron hopped in one.

Cornelia boarded the Minerva and made her way to the bridge.

Schneizel was working with former Black Knight officers that transferred to the Colonial Regulars when he took command of the 59th Battlestar Group.

It was a BSG in name only: 26 ships, and none of them were Battlestars, mostly older _Drake_-Class frigates and refit _Nazca_-Class ships.

"Ah, Cornelia. Welcome aboard."

"I'm not happy, Schneizel. I've been stuck aboard MESSIAH, trying to fix warships when I should be on the battlefield!"

"You're getting your chance. BSG-57's finally in service, with a new Pegasus-Class Battlestar Dreadnought at the head. Fleet Admiral Yamato's giving it to you."

She was gaping now.

A _Pegasus_-Class? That was the same type of ship as _Galactica_ herself!

"She's called the _Odysseus_. Take care of her."

"After Odysseus eu Britannia?"

"After the Odysseus from the Greek legends. The Colonials like using Greek names."

"Except, of course, Colonel Pinkerton and his child."

"Admiral Pinkerton. He was promoted. Speaking of which, you've been promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral. The _Odysseus_ is yours to command."

MESSIAH Station Shipyards

Ron scowled.

"Look at this! A _Galactica_-Class Battlestar's FTL drives are better then this! And that's an insult to the _Galactica_ this ship is named after!"

Ron was an asshole, but his engineering skills made up for it.

And the group of idiots in front of him called themselves members of the Colonial Corps of Engineers?

Ron was quick to take charge of the yards until the FTL refits were complete.

"S-Sir, Commander Blair ordered these drives into production."

"There is a difference between me and Blair. Blair puts out as much equipment as he can without testing it! I test everything! There's a reason we have dozens of test ships!"

"Most of those were pressed into combat, Colonel."

"No fraking excuse! Fix these drives, and do it properly! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to have a talk with Commander Blair. Then I'm going to shoot him!"

The cowed officers got to work.

Things were going to change.

Battlestar _Odysseus_: Flagship, BSG-57

Cornelia watched the crew of the _Odysseus_ work the controls of the 100 kilometer long Battlestar like the crew on _Galactica_.

The bridge was more modern, with Anno Domini holographic screens and Cosmic Era quantum computers.

Of course, none of that matched Veda, which was stationed on board _Galactica_.

"Admiral on the deck!"

Most of the crew kept to their duties, the only ones at attention being the Marines and the Officer of the Watch.

There was a difference between Britannian and Colonial discipline and she was going to end it.

"I wouldn't, Admiral. If they stood up every time you entered the room, nothing would get done."

Even Guilford wasn't saluting.

Then again, she wasn't royalty, not since Ron went crazy for the third time.

"SitRep."

"The _Odysseus_ is ready to jump, Admiral. Major li Britannia has transferred over to BSG-75, and we will be joining them after our shakedown."

"I can only hope the _Odysseus_ doesn't have the same FTL drive problem as _Galactica_?"

"No idea. That's why we have shakedown cruises."

"Spool up FTL drives one and two! Take us to Caprica, Commander!"

He's back in charge, and no one's going to screw over the Colonial Fleet while he's in charge of the CCE!

And the Britannian royal family are all members of the regular Colonial Fleet, sans Lelouch, whose in charge of the Order of the Black Knights, the elite within BSG-75.

Which, as we all know, is the best.

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascent_: Ron finally gets the Fleet moving and the ass kicking begins!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Getting the Fleet back

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 4: Getting the Fleet back on it's Feet

Ron had finally fixed, tuned and retuned the FTL drives for the three Battlestar Groups docked at MESSIAH.

He was as feared by the Britannian officers that were picked up by the Black Knights as the CCE regulars were.

Chris Blair was in the ICU and was demoted to Major, and thus, Ron was back in charge of the Colonial Corps of Engineers.

In fact, Ron found a few ties to the Titans.

No wonder there was faulty equipment everywhere!

He had them taken to an air lock and spaced, as he wouldn't weaken the Fleet with sleepers. "Lieutenant! What's the status of BSG-57?"

"Shakedown, sir."

"They can do without their FTL drives for now. Send a repair team in a Raptor; make sure that BSG-57's FTLs are online and functioning at 100%."

Then the freak of nature arrived. Kaguya Sumeragi, Lelouch's self-proclaimed wife, ran over in a Colonial uniform.

'Who the fuck gave her a commission?'

"Colonel, I'm your new Black Knights lesion!"

"Congratulations. You're fired."

Ron heard Kaguya scream, but got back to work, as there was no need for Kaguya to be his lesion: he was officially taking command of BSG-75 and _Galactica_, and the Black Knights were members of BSG-75!

Of course, he saw the point of it, as the Black Knights were honorary members of the Colonial Fleet, but he could just call Lelouch!

"Admiral, we've gotten teams to BSG-57 and they've found only one problem in the FTL drives: they were missing a pair of gimbals."

"Fucking Christ! Blair, that's one more reason you should be thrown out of my Corps!"

He went back on board _Galactica_, and entered the Mobile Suit production area.

The _Pegasus_-Class were MS factories and warships at the same time, thanks to self growing crystals in the hull.

He was going to look at his new Mobile suit, the ADF-X01A5 Morgan.

It was the size of the Strike Freedom, but all the weapons were much more compact.

Something he could thank the F91 for.

Thanks to advances in Colonial technology, the Morgan A5 was superior to any and all MSs fielded by the Colonial Fleet.

Sans, of course, the Morgan's sister unit, the ADF-X01V3 Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie was built for the same roles as the Morgan, but with a twist: it was based on Strike Freedom/Destiny/00 Quanta, while the Morgan was based on Strike Freedom/Destiny/00 Raiser. Thus the Valkyrie used 3 Mk IX GN drives, the most powerful ever created, while Ron used 3 Mk VIIIs.

Both also used Chaos 0-Raiser units, which added two more Mk VII GN drives into the mix.

In short, they were the most powerful Mobile Suits in existance. And that was why they were taking so long to build!

Infusing GN particles into any metal was a long process, and the GN drives were powerful enough to drive a ship like _Galactica_!

And that was a Mk VIII!

Then there was the Energy Wings, the Fin Funnels, the DRAGOONs, GN Bits and Fangs, the new beam rifles-the MK-121Z wouldn't be able to handle the power the new reactor could put out, he tested that himself and they exploded-and new tech he had just gotten his hands on were pushing the limits of what they could do!

He was smirking at the work he had to do.

"Admiral!"

Ron turned.

"It's Colonel! I like Colonel!"

Battlestar Odysseus

Cornelia looked at the CCE engineers.

"The FTL drives are now online. You can jump straight to Caprica."

They had to stop at Sagittaron, thanks to the FTL drive conking out.

"Spin up the drive and jump. I'm tired of sitting around when we could be on the front line, supporting our allies!"

"We know, Admiral, but would you like your ship's Beam Igelstellungs to shut down when you're under fire, or you can't launch Mobile Suits because the catapult malfunctioned?"

"I get it, I just don't like it!"

Then a Raptor jumped into range of the _Odysseus_.

"Message from Admiral Yamato. Message reads: SHAKEDOWN CRUISE CANCELLED. BSG-57 TO REPORT TO FRONT LINE RFN. P.S: REFER TO ADMIRAL PINKERTON AS 'COLONEL PINKERTON'. DON'T ASK. SIGNED, FLEET ADMIRAL KIRA YAMATO, MESSIAH."

"Finally! Looks like I got my wish. You boys can stay on board to make sure my fleet stays in good shape."

"Orders form Colonel Pinkerton told us that already."

"Bastard's a mind reader, all right. Combat jump! Take us to Aiur!"

"Got it, Admiral!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"What the hell's happening on Aiur?"

"Hell. The Titans took over most of the planet, and the Protoss weren't able to keep up with the Titans MSs."

"I know. They've got tactics that work against Protoss GNXIVs."

"Then it's time you gave them your special present."

Ron chuckled. The GNX-1017 GNXV was the newest version of the GNX, and he was giving it to the Protoss.

The fact that it was developed from the GNX-809T GNXIV and the ZGMF-1017 GINN didn't make it any less deadly. In fact, the damned thing was almost as good as the new GN drive powered CDF-01Js. (AN: The fact that I just realized I'm using the F-4 Phantom's variant letters for the Dart doesn't help matters. Then again, the Phantom II served in the US military for, what, 43 years? The Dart's served in the Colonial fleet for just as long, if not longer.)

"Why not send them a few Susanowos and a Destroy?"

Maria chuckled.

"The Protoss liked the GNXIII and Ahead, and they're comfortable with the GNXIV. They're still not used to the fact that we humans have superior weapons then the Firstborn."

"Prep a squadron of Braves for Protoss pilots. They need to learn that to survive, you can't rely on one type of weapon. That's why our Darts use the Striker Pack System."

"A bit of a hypocrite, Pops. You always use the Morgan."

"The ADF-XXX Morgan series was designed to excel at all forms of combat, not just long and medium range. Like the Strike Freedom it was based on."

"Let's not get into this. We've got Protoss to save."

Aiur: Command vessel William Adama

The Protoss requested an old _Galactica_-Class Battlestar to modify, and they named it the _William __Adama_, after the legendary man whose name was spoken of in honor by even the prideful Protoss.

After all, he knew nothing about them, and nearly died for their cause a thousand times, on a thousand battlefields.

They knew he was Terran, or Colonial, but he led like one of the gods themselves!

But now, they needed him and his abilities.

Still, they now had their once-hated enemy, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, on their side.

After learning of Hiling Care's treason against Ron, forcing the man to fight against his own will because of his condition-Raynor once called it schizophrenia-and because of the woman he had chosen as his wife, they were beyond pissed.

They were actually glad for his help.

Zeratul commanded the _William Adama_, and saw that the Protoss needed to change.

Squadrons of Phoenixes couldn't hold a candle to just five RMS-106 Hizacks, and fleets were needed to fight one GFAS-X1 Destroy.

The Protoss had to admit, as powerful as they were, the humans from the other universes may not have had superior psionic powers, but they advanced extremely quickly.

The Terrans had what the Protoss lacked: adaptability.

Their Mobile Suits were a sign of it: one squadron of 25 Hizacks could rip apart two 30-man Protoss Phoenix squadrons, three platoons of Stalkers and Immortals, a trio of Carriers and a Mothership with very little loss.

It had happened far too often in the Battle for Aiur.

The Mobile Suit Corps was to defend against enemy MSs, but it seemed they needed to expend their uses.

"Prelate Zeratul, the Battlestar Galactica has jumped in."

"It has been a long time since I heard that name. Contact the commander of _Galactica_."

"It is Colonel Pinkerton! He is launching Mobile Suits to support us!"

"_En Taro Tassadar, Zeratul. I've got a few presents for you and your people: GNXVs and Braves. I know you aren't used to them_-"

"We thank you, Colonel, and welcome back to the Colonial Fleet."

"_You have no idea. Cry Havoc and let slip the dogs of War_!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

Ron slipped into his Custom IWSP Dart.

While a commander in all but rank-he was an Admiral now-he preferred piloting Mobile Suits and supporting the troops under his command.

He smirked as he saw few of the new Thors sit on top of _Galactica_, giving support with their huge cannons of doom.

"Ronald Pinkerton, CDF-X01 IWSP Dart, launching!"

It was reflex to say his name and the name of his Mobile Suit.

He'd done it for years, and over an open radio freq.

Everyone knew the name of his MS and they feared it.

His IWSP was built for one thing, and one thing only: killing other Mobile Suits, no matter the type, be it GAT-X105E Strike Noirs or ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundams.

The railcannons now fired beam cannon rounds that killed battleships like the _Ra-Cailum Alpha_-Class (the new Colonial name for the _Ptolemaeus _II-Class warships he created) and crippled lightwave shielded GFAS-X1 Destroys. Speaking of which... Ron turned his 355mm cannons on the Destroy creeping up on the Protoss fleet behind him. "High Mega Cannon, fire!"

He disabled the Destroy, killing the pilot. He had a few ideas on how the Protoss could use a Destroy.

And he liked all of them.

But he digressed and opened fire on the Titans Hizacks, killing the pilots, but sparing the MSs themselves.

The Protoss needed new MSs, and he might as well start with the MSs the Titans used.

Kamille and his Zeta Gundam joined in the fight, and the Titans decided to say 'Fuck it! You want Aiur, take it!' and jumped away without a word.

Ah, you guys thought I forgot about the Protoss, didn't you?

Hell no! It was high time these guys rejoin the THAB universe!

And I'm not kidding about the Protoss getting their asses kicked by the Titans and their MSs: you can have a huge army, but if you overspecialize, you're going to get your ass kicked. That's why the Colonials use fighters, attack craft and MSs: generalization.

Can't get your asses kicked so easily.

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascent_: The Titans fight the ELS, but they fail quickly to their numbers and so Ron has to save _Galactica_ and her crew from assimilation.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: ELS Ass Kicking

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 5: ELS Ass Kicking

Ron chuckled.

The Morgan and Valkyrie were almost ready for war.

"War is coming. In all it's horror. In all it's glory."

He found it ironic that he quoted Arcturus Mengsk, as it was true.

War was coming, in all it's horror and all it's glory.

"The Titans were almost wiped out at Aiur! And now the Protoss are making new Mobile Suits at a mad pace!"

"They've seen what Mobile Suits can do to anything that stand in their way."

Ron and Maria had modified the Destroy with Protoss shields and a psycommu system to make it easier to pilot.

Ron's experience with the Psycho Gundam helped greatly with that part, thanks to capturing the damned thing intact.

Maria was a great engineer, and Ron's only rival, and that was because she was his daughter.

The Hizacks were easy to outfit with a psycommu system-UC tech was, as stated, universal-but the Astrays were being a pain in the ass.

Even the GNXs were less of a pain!

"Tear the damned thing apart! I'll install the damned thing myself!"

Ron was happy to be back in his element. And he was working miracles.

Protoss were training as MS pilots using the new Protoss Hizacks, and they were good at it.

Now the Protoss were the psionic badasses they once were, but they were still newcomers to Mobile Suit combat.

His instructors were working the Protoss MS pilots overtime, and the Titans were getting their asses kicked now.

The Strike Freedom Kai was ripping the Titans a new one, and the Gundam F91 was a Destroy-killer. The tide was finally turning, but they still couldn't get anywhere near Tarsonis.

Then there was the ELS. Reports of the little bastards popping up in every system, attacking Titans and Colonial forces on sight.

BSG-57 nearly lost two ships and the Titans lost 98 ships, most of them Minotaur-III-Class.

The Colonials were still on the incoming tide, and the ELS were a force that wasn't to be dealt with lightly.

And Ron made sure that the Colonials stayed far away from the living metal death bringers.

"War is coming. In all it's horror and glory."

Battlestar _Galactica_

Raynor's Raiders had been training with the new CDF-01H Darts were were assigned, and the Colonials were securing Aiur from ELS attacks by building Protoss/Colonial orbital towers.

Jim Raynor and his new wife Sarah ('Congratulations on finally tying the fucking knot! Here's a nice bottle of Pinkerton ambrosia, circa CE 75 as my wedding gift to you!'-Colonel Ronald Pinkerton) were walking to CIC, which was a huge mess.

Why? Ron and Maria were 'redecorating'.

"Get that manual control station online!"

"Yes, Vice-Admiral!"

"Where's that E-DRADIS screen? I'll work on the readout OS while you guys fix the tracking system!" "On it, Admiral!"

The CIC was a hive on activity, even for _Galactica_, the flagship of the Fleet. "What the hell?" Ron looked at Jim.

"Jimmy-boy! Welcome to my kingdom!"

Sarah chuckled.

"And what a kingdom it is, Sire. May we intrude?"

"Come on in, but touch nothing!"

Both Raynors chuckled at the huge amount of electronics all over the place.

Ron slid under the plotting table and plugged in the holographic screens.

"I've still got it!"

The CIC staff were hard pressed to keep up with the Pinkertons, and they were older then the entire crew!

Even the Britannian earl, Lloyd Aspund, and his Black Knight counterpart, Rakshata, were having a hard time with _Galactica's_ 'refit'.

The two moved far too quickly. Sarah was getting dizzy, and so were most of the bridge crew.

Then...

"Admirals, I've got contacts. Titans contacts!"

"What?"

"It's a full fucking squadron! 500 ships!"

Raynor gaped. "500?"

"It gets worse."

The DRADIS image of a Battlestar Dreadnought was displayed.

"The lead ship is the _Legacy_."

Ron chuckled, then went into a full on laugh. (AN: Picture Ganondorf's laugh. It fits.)

"So, they dare throw my friend's ship at me? So be it! Prep KMF teams! Bring us to Condition One! I'm not taking anymore shit from the Titans! We retake the _Legacy_ today!"

They knew Ron was crazy, but stealing a Titans controlled Battlestar Dreadnought?

Only four people would dare try such a feat!

And two of them, William Adama and Zeus Avalonia, were dead!

Then again, Ronald Pinkerton and Lelouch vi Britannia were joint commanders of BSG-75.

If anyone could do it...they could.

The crew stood.

"Yes, My Lord Colonel!"

Battlestar Dreadnought _Legacy_

The Titans hated using the _Legacy_, but she was tough.

The huge warship might be able to stand up to the crushing firepower of _Galactica_, but that was unlikely.

The _Legacy_ was 80 years old, and in no shape for a slugging match with the most advanced ship in the Colonial Fleet.

It was like Arturo Pratt all over again. (AN: Arturo Pratt was a real man: a Captain in the Chilean Navy. You can research him up later)

"Have our Mobile Suits take out the _Galactica_. We'll capture Colonel Pinkerton if we have to."

They'd tried cloning the Colonel, but it just didn't work.

His mind was what they wanted. And that was what they would get.

"Admiral, we're under fire from the Thors on top of _Galactica's_ hull!"

The old Battlestar Dreadnought shook from the heavy cannons shot at it.

"Sir, I've got reports of KMFs on the hull! Marines have breached the outer hull!"

The clones knew what that meant.

The Colonials were retaking the ship.

"Give no quarter and kill them all!"

Of course, they knew that none of them would be able to do anything, as they couldn't use KMFs.

Ron didn't have the technology during the Civil War.

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Sir, KMF teams are inside."

"Using our FLEJIA launchers to launch the KMFs into the _Legacy's_ hull. Smart idea."

Maria smirked.

"You're not the only insane one."

"They can't counter KMFs; we've only had them for three years."

The layout of the Legacy appeared on the holographic screens near the plotting table.

"We've got control of Secondary Fire Control and Hydroponics. Teams are making their way to CIC and Manual Weapons Control Station Beta."

"Belay that. Send them to Aft Damage Control and vent the cockbites into space."

"Aye, sir!"

Maria watched as Titans resistance shrunk.

They couldn't fight the KMFs: they were just too hard to damage!

"Admiral, support group Alpha 795 just jumped in."

"The _Artemis_? Well, tell them to hang back, because two _Minotaur_-I-Class battlecruisers aren't enough to keep that tender safe!"

"Yes, Admiral."

The battle outside was going better then the one inside the Legacy. The new _Minotaur_-IVs and _Centaur_-Class battlecruisers were kicking ass, and there was nothing the Titans could do to stop them.

Wraith and Cobra fighters from the Battlestars were dueling with the larger Mobius MAs from the Bloody Valentine War.

Due to the fact that the fighters proper had hulls made of diamond carbon, the cannons of the Mobius MAs wouldn't do anything.

Then the Mobile Suits entered the fight.

Hizacks and Geara-Dogas targeted the fighters, but Exus MAs and the new Protoss Braves attacked them, defending the fighters.

But all was for nought.

The now-Colonial controlled _Legacy_ sped toward BSG-75, and opened fire on the Titans fleet.

Then the DRADIS showed metal objects approaching.

And they weren't asteroids.

"ELS inbound, bearing 45 carom 000!"

Straight and level, and they were heading for the Titans fleet.

Or rather, they were heading for _Galactica_, but the Titans were in the way. Too focused on the Colonials, they didn't see it coming until it was too late. Most of the ELS rammed into the Titans warships, and they were doomed.

_Legacy_ docked with the _Artemis_ and the support group jumped away.

"Why the hell are the ELS here?"

"They're after me!"

Maria looked at her father.

"What?"

"I'm not being narcissistic! They go after anything with a QBW signature! And I've got the biggest one in three sectors!"

"Wait, Karrigan's on board!"

"And so are you, my little girl."

Ron ran up to the manual control station, and took navigational control.

"Can _Galactica_ use Trans-Am?"

The Black Knight NonCom shook her head.

"Fine then. I'll upload it into the GN drives."

Ron turned _Galactica_ toward the sun.

"You're insane!"

"If you've got a better idea, I'm all for it!"

The huge Battlestar's inertial dampening would keep them from getting pasted, even during Trans-Am, but the program was never uploaded into the drives.

"Full speed is-"

"Mach 30, sir!"

"Then get ready for Mach 90! Trans-Am uploaded! Engaging!"

The hull of the huge Battlestar turned blood red, and sped toward the flaming ball of hydrogen. "Activating GN field!"

"We don't have one!"

"We do now!"

It was crude, but even a crude field would only make the hull temp go up to 1500 degrees, which was nothing compared to unprotected billions.

"You are really insane!"

"It runs in the family!"

The Battlestar entered the star, and so did the ELS, but unlike the ship, they weren't protected by a GN field. Most of the smaller ones were destroyed by the heat.

"Mayday, mayday! This is the Battlestar _Galactica_! We've taken terrible, terrible damage...to our commander's sanity!"

"Funny, Maria! And you're right! Spool up FTL drives 1 through 8!"

"Jumping inside a star?"

Ron turned to Lelouch, who was manning a comm station.

"They can't jump! We can!"

_Galactica_ entered the inner core, where most of the ELS were having a hard time moving in the heat and heavy gravity.

_Galactica's_ inertial dampeners and other wonderful machines kept the 80 million ton warship on the move.

Then the FTL drives were ready.

"Jump us back to Aiur! Hull temp's over 1500 degrees!"

Protoss homeworld Aiur

The now orange-hot hull of _Galactica_ jumped in just above the _William Adama_.

In _Galactica's_ CIC, Ron chuckled at the sweat he and the rest of the crew were now practicality bathing in.

"What's so damned funny?"

"I hope we've got as many showers as the _Zeus_, because we're going to need them."

That last part was funny.

Now, the powerdive into the sun was my version of the dive _Galactica_ did in the series, only this _Galactica_ can survive something like that.

And after _Valkyrie's Flight_, she was refit with a FLOAT system, making her the first Colonial Battlestar that could fly through the atmosphere. (The _Japan_ was rebuilt by the Black Knights; it doesn't count)

On a sidenote, I've been inspired by the glory that is _StarCraft II_ (place angelic choir here) and S_onic the Hedgehog_.

It's time for me to experiment, as the _THAB_ verse needs a break and _Hero's Comeback_ is stalling.

By the way, I may not demand reviews, but having just one guy is a little annoying. So, please, consider it. That goes for all my stories. (No offence, Just a Crazy Man)

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascen_t: After a massive shower, the Battlestar Groups jump to Tarsonis and discover that the Titans lost the war.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Year of our Lord

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 6: Year of our Lord

After dealing with Latino music and a rocky jump, the three BSGs jumped straight to Tarsonis.

"What...the...fuck...was that?"

"Subspace interference, Admiral. Always does that to the ship's drives."

"A Mk I Raptor wouldn't feel a fraking thing!"

"The drives are more sensitive to subspace then the ones 90 years ago, sir."

Ron started cursing in a number of languages, including a near-extinct Protoss.

"I've got work to do. DRADIS!"

"No contacts! Tarsonis never has no contacts."

Maria and Marie looked outside with the external sensors.

"Nothing's out there. A few Minotaur wrecks, but that's it. Hell, the orbital platform's untouched: no ELS contacts, either." The leader of the Black Knights wasn't impressed. "Launch a CAP. I want this fleet to have early warning if the ELS show up!"

Kallen and Heero ran to the hanger, followed by Tamaki. (AN By the way, Tamaki pilots the normal Wing Zero, and Heero pilots Wing Zero Custom from Endless Waltz)

All the ships in the fleet, including the recommissioned Minerva and Archangel, launched a flight of Cobras, Exus MAs or new model Saviour Mass Specs.

"Kallen, lead the CAP. Knightmare teams, board the platform."

Ron started to make calculations about where the Titans could've gone.

His answer?

Another Anno Domini universe, circa 2314.

"Sir, this is Alpha Two. The platform's abandoned. We're setting up shop now."

"Good. Hack their records. I want to know what happened."

"Aye, aye, Admiral."

"One aye, and it's Colonel!"

"Yes, sir, Colonel."

Ron left the bridge and got to the hanger deck. In the cavernous space "Status on the two MSs!"

"The Valkyrie's nowhere near done. The drives keep overloading the system."

"Put them on the A5. I was never good at static testing."

"The A5 can't handle it!"

"It'll handle it!" He climbed into the ADF-X01A5 Morgan, and the drives were installed.

"You're on the catapult, Colonel."

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A5 Morgan, launching!"

The Morgan took off, and the Mk IXs started up.

They almost overloaded the Morgan's controls, but Ron's piloting skills kept it under control.

"Control, Psycho: I've almost got the power problem down."

"Got it, Colonel!"

He channeled it into everything: the thrusters, weapons, FTL drive, even the reactors.

"Power's stable! Sending you the data!"

Then a fleet of ships jumped in: _Athena_ and _Minotaur_-III-Class battlecruisers.

"Titans force inbound! Morgan, engaging!"

"Colonel, you don't even have a beam rifle!"

"This thing's got GN Sword IIs, and I'm going to use them! Trans-Am!"

The Morgan turned red, and engaged Trans-Am.

The Titans didn't see it coming. Literally.

Three _Minotaurs_ were destroyed in 5 seconds.

The _Athenas_ tried to intercept, but the Morgan was just too damned fast!

Maria sortied in a Susanowo, and saw the carnage caused by the Morgan and its' two GN Sword IIs.

"_Shit_!"

"Maria, this is awesome!"

"_You're being reckless! Stop doing that_!"

"I can't! Trans-Am hasn't worn off!"

The Mk XI was 256 times more powerful then the normal Mk I, but this was insane!

"_Dad_!"

"All right! I'm heading back! Galactica, broadside the bastards!"

The _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars opened fire, ripping the Titans fleet to pieces.

But they weren't the Titans. The wrecks merged into ELS forms.

"Fuck!"

"I share the sentiment! Launch all Mobile Suits! We're engaging the ELS!"

"We're launching the Valkyrie! She's got Mk VIIIs, but that's better then nothing! Get ready to get new weapons, Colonel!"

"Understood! Maria, ditch the Susanowo!"

"Already heading back!"

BSG-75 was almost back to its' old self: a group of badasses that were impossible to defeat under normal circumstances.

But the ELS could assimilate a number of MSs in their force, so they would have to be careful.

Then the ADF-X01V3 Valkyrie flew beside the Morgan and tossed a combined MK-121-type rifle and a GN Sword V to the Morgan.

"You're not the only designer in the Fleet, you know. I had that power problem down weeks ago!"

"An old man's pride, my girl. I wanted to do it myself!"

Ron aimed the CMK-101 beam rifle at the ELS and fired, the powerful beam rounds ripping into the ELS forms, but they were regrouping, and Ron wasn't going to let them.

"Haven't done this in a while! Full Burst!"

The many, many beam weapons on the Morgan pointed at the ELS, and Ron fired.

Even ZAFT's Lotus Blossom, Shiho Hahnenfuss, couldn't hold a candle to the Morgan's Full Burst.

As powerful as two Battlestar Groups on its' own, the Morgan would never be alone.

"Full Burst!"

As his daughter piloted the sister unit of the Morgan, the ADF-X01V3 Valkyrie.

Battlestar _Galactica_: docked at Tarsonis orbital platform, three days later

The fleet had taken full control of the platform, and discovered that 80% of the Titans forces were gone: assimilated into ELS forms.

But even 20% of the Titans Armed Forces could give the fleet a hell of a beating.

And the two ADF-X01 model MSs were ready for combat, just in case the Titans decided to 'reclaim' the platform.

In fact, Maria was designing new METEOR units for the two MSs, and Ron had created a new MS for Marie, as he owed her two things: a new arm, which was taken care of with ease, and a proper MS.

He decided a Morgan-type would be best for her; after all, she piloted a CDF-06 Susanowo, which was developed from the ADF-X01A2 Morgan.

He put the finishing touches on it. The name and model number was ADF-X01T1 Thor Gundam.

Not as powerful as the Valkyrie or the Morgan, it was developed from the ADF-X02 Justice Morgan and the GAT-X370 Raider, and had a very evil weapon.

The younger Pinkerton called it Molnjir, after the Norse god of thunder's homing hammer of death.

The official name was GN Hammer, as it looked like a MS sized sledgehammer with a very big hammerhead. When Kira asked what the fuck the hammer was for, Ron laughed.

"We've used swords for a long while, so I said 'fuck it! I'll make a fucking hammer!'"

The hammer was also a beam cannon, as the shaft was hollow, and of the same caliber as the GN Sword II.

"So, the Thor's ready?"

"Had to tack on the 'Gundam' part. Not happy about that." Maria chuckled. "Our MSs are Gundam types. Might as well call them Gundams."

"I don't like it, but if you want to, well, I have to make my little girl happy."

The 40 year old woman smirked.

"Little girl?"

"I'm over a century old, Maria. You're still a teenager by my family's standards."

"Our families are almost extinct. The Cylons killed all of them, and only we survived. It's time for new standards."

Ron chuckled.

"You're right."

Outside Battlestar Galactica CAP zone

Marie turned and fired the GN Hammer at an old GINN that was left behind by the Titans.

A fireball couldn't describe the explosion caused by the GN particle beam destroying the 40-year old MS.

She had to admit, when Ron made a MS, he made it deadly and capable.

The design of the first 5 meters of the shaft were based on an old Indian sword, and could switch to gun mode as easily as the GN Sword II.

The sublight lifter ripped through a GM, then transformed into an MS: the RGM-89T Auto Jegan.

Ron liked the Archer Arios concept, and added it to the Morgan series for the first time, using an AI piloted ReZEL that was modified into a Jegan-like MS with the sublight lifter systems installed, hence the model number change.

"These half-century old pieces of shit aren't a good enough test for the Thor! I need something more modern to fight!"

Then a power shot came at the Thor, but the lightwave shields blocked it. The F91 Gundam F91 had fired on her with those hip mounted cannons, which were the most powerful weapons it had.

"_Want a challenge? You've got one_!"

The F91 rushed at the Thor with one of its' four beam sabers, but the Thor's Molnjir was like a GN Sword: it had a GN field inside the shaft and hammerhead, and thus, was beam saber proof.

The Thor backed off and switched the hammer to gun mode.

The F91 was designed to beat miniature MSs like itself (The F91's height being 15.7 meters) but the Thor was a full sized MS (head height of 19.8 meters) and beating back the F91!

The beam shield shook from the shots of the GN beam rounds, then the strike from Thor's hammer.

Colonel Pinkerton knew how to make an MS!

Marie was on a high caused by the adrenaline from beating the F91, one of the most powerful Gundam type MSs she'd ever seen!

"I fucking love this Mobile Suit!"

War Room, Battlestar Galactica

"The Titans are regrouping in this universe: another Anno Domini, circa 2314. We make sure that Tarsonis' defenses are airtight and watertight. Earth isn't easy to invade, and the Titans need their full fleet, not a fragmented 20%, to do any damage to our Earth based ZAFT and Alliance forces. We've been on almost always on the the defensive throughout this war, and it's time that ended! We're going on the attack!"

The Valkyries nodded.

"The Order of the Black Knights will see to it that the Titans are broken!"

Lelouch and the high command of the Black Knights were ready on their ships, and the _Japan_ was armed with a huge number of FLEJIA warheads: 2000 of the new Mk IIs.

"_Londo Bell's ready for your orders, Colonel, Admiral_."

Bright, Amuro and Char were ready with their fleet of UC warships.

"_We're ready to kick ass, Colonel_!"

Garrod and his comrades from the After War universe were ready to take on the Titans.

"_We'll fight to the death_."

Setsuna, Allelujah and his wife Marie Parfacy were ready on board the Battlestar _Berlin_.

"_We're ready for war_."

Heero was on board the _Ra-Cailum,_ ready to fight. Kira nodded.

"Alright, people. Prep for trans-universal jump, and we'll engage the Titans once we're there."

Ron smirked.

"Action stations! Set Condition One through the Fleet! To your machines!"

Athena-Class Battlecruiser _Manuela_

The Titans were a shadow.

80% of their armed forces were gone, and the Colonials had Tarsonis.

They were hiding in the asteroid belt of another AD Earth, but they had to hide.

The ESF _Nile_-Class battlecruisers had destroyed three of their _Minotaur_-IIs, and they had a large number of them, at least 30 or more.

And their fleet was in better shape then the Titans.

They had to leave the system.

Then 2500mm Gottfried beam rounds cut through a good 20 ships.

"_Shit! Colonial Battlestar_!"

The _Odysseus_ was firing on them, and was soon joined in by the _Pegasus_ and _Galactica_.

Three _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars were ripping them a new hole.

When the _Manuela_ launched its' MSs, they were going to die.

Battlestar Galactica

Kira shook his head.

This wasn't a battle.

This was slaughter.

Ron and Valkyrie Squadron had just launched, and the Titans were doomed.

Kira left the CIC.

"I don't want to see this. This is slaughter."

And there go the Titans.

Well, most of the Titans. I can't kill all of them off.

And they won't bug the Fleet for a long ass time.

Next time, on Thor's Ascent: After the Titans leave, Ron interferes in Celestial Being's shadow interventions.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: A Space Odyssey

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 7: A Space Odyssey

Ron hated the term 'Anno Domini'.

He used Christian curses, but he wasn't Christian.

He believed in the Lords of Kobol, but as long dead men and women, not supernatural beings.

His daughter wasn't religious, either, but that was beside the point.

He hated his life.

"So, why are we on CAP again?"

"_Everyone else is wounded, remember_?"

The final battle with the regular Titans was costly.

While they lost no Mobile Suits or men, almost all of the pilots were wounded.

Hell, one of the Susanowos had to be scrapped, and the weapons were transferred over to the Thor.

Marie was toying with the GN Sword IIs and GN Sword III Kai.

"Quit screwing with those things! The Thor's not built to use them!"

Marie didn't speak, nor did she stop. Ron hit the Thor's kill switch, shutting down the weapons systems. "_Hey_!"

"I said quit screwing around!"

Then Ron's DRADIS picked up three MSs.

"GNX-607Ts. GNXIIIs. The Protoss love those models."

"_Colony Public Corporation models. And they're armed_."

Ron threw caution to the wind as he always did.

"Time to rack up some kills. ADF-X01A5, engaging!"

CPC GNXIII squad

The GNXs were assigned to destroy a CPC shuttle and kill the Princess of Azadistan and the other inspectors.

Then a huge sword destroyed one of the flanking GNXIIIs.

"What the hell?"

A Mobile Suit caught up with the sword and grabbed it.

"It's a Gundam!"

The Gundam rushed at the GNXIIIs.

Nearby

A SPSV-01 Union Flag Space Type saw the battle, and sped up.

The rifle was replaced with a GN Sword II Kai, and thus had a small GN condenser.

The pilot was a Gundam Meister: Setsuna F. Seiei.

"What the?" The GNXIIIs were engaging what appeared to be a Gundam.

And losing.

The beam rifles fired green beams, but they were powerful enough to punch through GN Composite Armor.

He fired at the Gundam-type, but the MS projected a shield and blocked the beam round.

He tossed the sword at the Flag, but the Flag transformed and caught the hilt.

The fight last a few seconds, but both GN Sword II and Arondight anti-ship sword cut off the Chaos 0 Raiser unit.

The Gundam shot the Flag's GN Sword II Kai and destroyed it.

Then it ran off, transforming into a fighter.

"Lockon, get back here now. I've got an 0-Raiser unit that we're taking back to Ptolemy."

"_Another one? Where'd it come from_?"

Back with Valkyrie Squadron

"_You lost the Chaos 0 Raiser_?"

"Bastard cut it off! At least I've still got the Mk IXs!"

"_Just get back to the ship! Kira's going to kill you_."

"He's been trying for 36 years, Maria. Yet I'm still here and alive!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

"Two GN drives? Where the hell did you get those?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

Then she noticed the Chaos 0 Raiser.

"CDFGNR-X01V9 Chaos 0 Raiser?"

"Never heard of it."

Then she remembered the Gundam that appeared during the final battle of 2312.

The third Twin Drive Gundam.

2312: CBS Celestial Being

Sumeragi saw a new MS pop out of nowhere.

It looked like 00 Raiser, but the frame was different, like Arios.

Two Gaga kamikaze MSs rammed into it, but the Gundam shook it off.

It was clearly superior to any Gundam they had.

It engaged Trans-Am and hid in a debris field.

"Where did that come from?"

2314

She never saw it again, but this was a sign that another faction of CB was getting funding, and a lot of it.

After all, it took a lot of money to get the supplies to build one GN drive, let alone four.

But they had four of them, and these ones were far more powerful then the ones they had before, by 64 fold.

Battlestar Galactica

"_Count yourself lucky that we can build these things quickly and cheaply. And that CB got those drives rather then the ESF_!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Please. The ESF wouldn't even be able to activate the damned things. CB, on the other hand, can activate them with a touch of a button. Hate to see the looks on their faces when any of their Gundam-types blow up."

"_Wait, what_?"

"Not even 00 Raiser could handle one drive, let alone both."

"_Booby trap_." Kira chuckled. "Do they blow up?" "No fucking clue."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

"GN drives matched and clear! Holy shit! 100% compatibility!"

Setsuna powered up the drives, and everything in the cockpit started overloading.

"Shut it down!"

The drives shut down, and Ian brooded over the Mk VIIIs.

"They produce more particles then ours, yet they use less for propulsion!"

"More for weapons, GN fields, general power production. You'll need to modify 00 to use these things. Who the hell needs something like this?"

"Something far, far more advanced the 00 Raiser. Something that powerful..."

Ian groaned.

"I'll get started on modifying 00. Seriously, who needs something like this?"

Near CBS Celestial Being

"General, we've been contacted by a Colonel Ronald Pinkerton. He's requesting to come alongside." Kati Mannequin blinked in confusion.

There weren't any ships nearby.

"Permission granted?"

Then a huge warship appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!"

"Hold fire!"

"_Brigadier General, this is your counterpart aboard Battlestar _Galactica. _Permission to come aboard_?"

Kati was in shock.

That thing was fucking huge, 90 kilometers long at least!

"Granted...Colonel."

"_Don't even think of pulling rank. My title is Colonel, but my rank is Admiral. The equal rank would be a four-star General_."

"Understood, sir."

The _Volga_ docked with the huge Battlestar, and Kati gulped.

'A four-star general, huh? So, guess I have to make sure I don't say anything stupid.'

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

After a shitload of work, 00 Raiser was ready. And the cockpit wasn't exploding.

"Power output's at 9800%! Holy Christ, the bastard who designed this must've had a power hungry Mobile Suit!"

"Poppa, is 00 Raiser hovering?"

He looked and saw that Mileina was right: 00 was hovering!

"Jesus! Who the fuck designed those GN drives? They're evil!"

"Uh, what happens when Trans-Am engages?"

Battlestar _Galactica_

Ron and his daughter walked onto the _Volga_.

"Admiral, welcome aboard."

"I prefer Colonel."

She looked at Maria.

"Your wife, Colonel?"

Ron blinked and got a disgusted look.

Then punched Kati into a wall.

"She's my daughter!"

Kati was confused.

"She's your _daughter_?"

"Vice-Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton. And yes, I'm his daughter. Avalonia's my mother's name."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"I punched you into a wall and broke a few of your bones. Get to _Galactica's_ infirmary, RFN."

"Yes, sir."

Ron boarded the _Volga_ and walked toward the bridge.

"Design's identical to the _Volgas_ you designed."

"Convergence. Two people come up with the same design."

Ron looked at the crew.

"Flag officer, right?"

"Colonial Fleet, Colonel Pinkerton. Nice ship."

"She's a refit; first one."

"Mine are new-build."

CBS _Celestial Being_

Valkyrie Squadron and the command staff of the Order of the Black Knights walked onto the large colony ship.

She was tiny compared to _Galactica_, at 20 kilometers long and 13 kilometers wide, as the _Pegasus_-Class was 100 kilometers long and 19 kilometers wide.

Then again, the _Celestial Being_ was the CCE GHQ, thanks to Veda helping with new weapons and ship design and Axis was the new Mobile Suit production plant, but both answered to Colonial Fleet GHQ at MESSIAH.

"The quantum supercomputer, Veda."

"We've got one. Upgraded it a few times, too."

"You have Veda?"

"And a copy of the _Celestial Being_. Alternate universes and all that."

Patrick Colasour walked over with a large bat.

He whacked Ron with it.

"That's for hitting my wife!"

What the idiot failed to notice was that Ron wasn't down on the floor.

Big mistake.

Cue Patrick hitting the floor.

Three decks below. The Black Knights chuckled at the idiot's fate.

"Never screw with Ron. By the way, we noticed a Mobile Armor outside."

"Ah, yes, the GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. You like it?"

"It's big. I like big guns."

The ESF officers chuckled.

They walked into a medical lab, and found a man hooked into a number of medical devices.

"This is-"

"Descartes Shaman. You first he's the first Innovator, but Setsuna F. Seiei is the first."

"Setsuna F. Seiei?"

"Pilot of the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Gundam. I should know."

The looks of surprise on their faces make Ron laugh.

"Again, alternate universes. Where do you think I got my hands on actual GN drives?"

"Sir, we've got a new contact on the E-Sensor."

"Valkyrie Squadron, to your machines! Now!"

"It seems I'll need to go out, too."

Ron looked at the ESF Innovator.

"Sure, but I doubt you can keep up with the Black Knights, let alone Valkyrie Squadron."

They ran out.

Battlestar _Galactica_ starboard flight pod

(AN: _Innovade & Innovator_ from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer_ fits this, as it is the same scene from the movie) "Valkyrie, Thor, Morgan, Guren, 00 Raiser, launch!"

The Gundam-types launched, and engaged Trans-Am.

The 308 meter long MA wouldn't be able to catch up with the faster Colonial MSs.

Even if he engaged Trans-Am, the Frenchman wouldn't catch up with the faster Gundams.

"_Dad, that ship, the_ Europa-"

"It's where I built my first GN drive. It's an ELS contact! Make sure nothing falls to Earth!"

_Europa_ interception squad

Andrei Smernov fired at the _Europa_, but the shots weren't doing anything!

"_This is General Mannequin. You've got reinforcements inbound from the Battlestar_ Galactica. _Don't shoot at them_."

"Why?"

Then five Gundams pasted him, and started firing at the Europa.

"Gundams? Celestial Being's here?"

"_It's a coincidence, Commander, that they use Gundams. They're more friendly then Celestial Being by far_."

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser, piloted by Lelouch vi Britannia

"_The _Europa's_ going to be a bitch to kill. All weapons free_!"

"Understood, Colonel!"

Ron launched his DRAGOONs, the 'feather' Fin Funnels and the GN Fangs.

He activated his Energy Wing after launching the Funnels.

"_Full Burst_!"

Every weapon fired at the Europa, shearing it in two.

The Lancelot Albion-type Energy Wing shot at the debris, followed by 00 Raiser's Raiser Sword.

The huge pink beam vaporized some of the wreck.

"_Out of the way, Lulu_!"

Lelouch ran when he saw Kallen aim the Guren's right arm at the Europa.

"_Radiant Surge, firing_!"

A red, radioactive beam hit the _Europa_, destroying everything.

"_Holy shit! Remind me never to get close to that arm_!"

"_Andrei Smernov, ne? Name's Admiral Ronald Pinkerton, but you can call me Colonel Pinkerton. I prefer Colonel as my title_."

"_Sir! Commander Andrei Smernov, 840__th__ Mobile Suit Squadron_!"

"_As you were, Commander_."

And we're in the first half-hour of Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer!

I wanted to show that Colonial/Black Knights MS technology was far superior to that of the ESF, and the massive firepower that just one of Valkyrie Squadron's MSs has enough firepower to raze an ELS ship like the Europa (which, in the movie, took the Gadelaza's massive gun to destroy it) and still keep going.

And the encounter over Mars won't be the last time we see the Gadelaza: the Fleet's going to copy it.

Next Time, on Thor's Ascent: ELS bullshit starts happening all over Earth, and Valkyrie Squadron briefs the ESF High Command about the threat.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 8: The Year we make Contact

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 8: The Year we make Contact

Cagalli Yula Athha had been President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol for the past 12 years and hated all the political red-tape that was required to visit her brother, the Commander-in-Chief of the Colonial Fleet. At least now she had an excuse.

"Madam President, welcome aboard _Galactica_."

"Spare me the Presidential bullshit and take me to CIC. I've got work to do."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Galactica_ was the first ship of her class to be built over Earth, although her fitting out took place over Mars with the _Pegasus_.

The Mobile Suit production facilities on Axis were rivaled by the ones on _Galactica_ and she was eager to get back in a Mobile Suit after 12 years of being stuck behind a desk.

That would have to wait.

CBS _Celestial Being_

"Looks like I'm back in the lab, right?"

"You've been transferred to _Galactica_. Colonel Pinkerton wants to take a look at your Mobile Armor." "And poke a few more needles into me."

"That's not quite right."

The Frenchman turned to see Ron at the door.

"We've got a small number of Innovators in the Fleet, and the only different thing they get is medicine to control their QBWs."

Descartes chuckled.

"So why am I being transferred?"

"Change of pace. Several officers are transferring to the ESF with their Mobile Suits, and I wanted an ESF officer in return. Is that fair, Captain?"

"Quite, Admiral."

"_Colonel_."

Tokyo, Japan: Union territory

Todo and Lelouch had just landed their Raptor outside the city.

"It's good to be back in Japan."

"Three years of non-stop combat makes you yearn for home."

Cornelia stepped out of the Raptor in her new Admiral's uniform.

"Shouldn't you be wanting to return to Britannia, then?"

"Britannia's not my home. In a sense, it never was."

Cornelia and Guilford watched as a pair of Cobra Trainers landed nearby.

Piloting them were Kallen and Marie.

The two Valkyries got out of their fighters.

Marie hadn't piloted a fighter since Junius Seven 4 years before, and wasn't used to the tiny cockpit.

"I am never flying that thing again!"

"How will you get back to Galactica, then?"

"I'll hitch a ride with Lelouch!"

"Raptor's going to be full. We're picking up a few people."

"Louise Halvey and Saji Crossroad. Kira wants them because of their MS piloting experience."

"Crossroad never piloted a Mobile Suit in this universe."

"Oh, he did. GNR-010 0-Raiser."

"That doesn't count! It's a Mobile Armor, not a Mobile Suit!"

"Who cares? He's going to be piloting a Gadelaza."

"So's she. Piloting the Regent should help with that."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

Sumeragi watched the combat footage of the five Colonial Gundams.

"Damn. The Morgan seems to be a deadly Gundam."

"The Guren is even deadlier. That beam destroyed the _Europa_ with ease."

"No, the Valkyrie seems the best out of all of them. The weapons on it seem, out of all of the Gundams, the best. The pilots know what they're doing."

Setsuna sighed.

"Great...Someone with more advanced weapons then us. What if they come after us?" "Then we're screwed. And there's something interesting." A picture of Setsuna appeared on the screen, wearing a Colonial uniform. "What the hell?" "Rear Admiral 1st Class Soran Ibrahim. After the destruction of Celestial Being in CE 87, he returned home and was placed in cyrostasis along with a number of the legendary aces of the Colonial Civil War. After awakening and assisting with the liberation of AD Earth, he was granted the rank of Rear Admiral 1st Class in the Colonial Fleet. His biological age is 24, but he's 49 counting cyrosleep." Lockon chuckled. "An Admiral? Damn, that's a high rank." "Not really. There's a large number of Admirals in the Colonial Fleet." "I've hacked into the records of Vice-Admiral Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, and it states that the Fleet have begun rebuilding to their past pre-Colonial Civil War glory. In fact, they've already started building new classes of Battlestars, cruisers, carriers, destroyers, frigates, even assault carriers." Sumeragi looked at the designs. Senile-Class and Asylum-Class cruisers were rebuilt into newer ships capable of using Mobile Suits, and Olympus-Class destroyer escorts and Hydra-Class cruisers were refit with beam weapons and Mobile Suit carrying capabilities. The Colonials were rebuilding faster then the ESF after the A-LAWS/Innovators Conflict. In fact, the Colonials had just pulled 200 ships from BSGs 57, 59 and 105 into this universe. "Something weird's going on." "What is it, Felt?"

Colonial Battlestar Galactica

"President Athha, I'm Brigadier General Kati Mannequin, ESF 1st Fleet." "I know who you are. I met another you 20 years ago." Kati looked outside at the huge fleet of warships. "This there a reason you have 200 heavy warships hanging above our planet?" "Besides the threat of the Titans?" "Besides the Titans." "There's another force in the universes we've been to. Colonel Pinkerton calls them the ELS. Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters." "Should they be a threat?" "We've gotten reports of ELS-related incidents on Earth, General." A trio of refit AEU-MA07013 Agrissas walked past, escorted by a dozen CDF/PI-11 Glasgow IIs and a Colonial TKMF-05 Bamides Kai.

"We're ready for anti-ELS combat."

"Still, can we defend against them?" "Please. My father's beaten them before." "Then we can win."

Maria looked at the ESF Fleet.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

"My God, that's why the Colonials are here!"

The fleet were jumping in at a rapid pace: a bit too rapid.

The now 440 ships were mostly cruisers, destroyers and _Japan_-Class Battlestars, along with UC, AD, CE and AW warships, but there were over 100 Battlestars in the system!

"They knew about these things?"

Allelujah, still in his desert clothing, looked at the five Valkyrie Squadron Gundams.

"That explains why they nearly vaporized the Europa. They didn't want to risk Earth getting infested." Lockon chuckled.

"You play StarCraft II way too much, Allelujah." (AN: A reference to one of my other stories, _When Things go Wrong_, a _Sonic the Hedgehog/StarCraft_ crossover, and to my knowledge, the only proper one)

Sumeragi looked at Lockon.

"Allelujah's got a point. And if we're going to survive, we're going to need those new Gundams ready soon."

"Zabania and Harute are ready, but 00 Qan[T] is going to take a while longer. And we're still missing Seravee's drive."

"We've got the Mk VIIs. We can remove them from 00 Raiser."

Then Mileina appeared on the screen.

"We've got a contact on the E-Sensor! I'm trying to identify it now!"

Then a trio of Colonial warships jumped in and contacted the _Ptolemaeus_.

"_CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II, retreat from airspace RFN_."

Sumeragi's eyes widened.

"That sounded like-"

Then an image of Setsuna, or an older Setsuna, appeared on screen.

"_This is Admiral Soran Ibrahim, CO of the Battlestar _Berlin_. Again, retreat from airspace RFN_."

"Setsuna-"

"_My name is _Soran_, Commander Kujo. And my orders are clear. Disobey, and we will open fire_." Lasse and Lockon tried to speak, but a more aged voice interrupted.

"_Soran! Get to 00 Quanta, now! The _Europa_ will be here soon_!"

"The _Europa_?"

"_Understood, Admiral. Jegan teams, escort the _Ptolemaeus_ II out of here. And if they launch their Mobile Suits...destroy the shi_p."

The voice of an older Marie filtered through the radio.

"_Understood, Admiral_."

The Meisters were shocked. Marie and Setsuna were working with the Colonials?

Then they were surrounded by RGM-89C Colonial Jegans.

"Shit!"

Then a RGZ-96 ReZEL in the Archer's colors flew in.

"_Try anything, and we _will_ destroy your ship_."

Then _Galactica_ and her escorts launched Darts, Lloyd Aspund-designed Vincent Darts, Akatsuki Arrows, and even a customized ReGZ.

That thing was cursed.

"_ELS contacts incoming, Admiral_!"

Then a Colonial version of GNT-0000 00[QanT] launched from the _Berlin_.

"_Engage, and keep them away from the _Ptolemaeus_ II. Colonial Haptism, if they get close to the ship, CB can launch their Mobile Suits in self defense. Those are orders from Colonel Pinkerton himself_."

"Yes, sir!"

Marie and Allelujah looked at one another.

"We got married?" "It has been 25 years for them."

Sumeragi nodded as they got to their Gundams.

Colonel Ronald Pinkerton wasn't a man to screw with, and he knew them all too well.

"_ELS contacts inbound! Their target is the CBS-74_!"

"LAUNCH THE GUNDAMS!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"_ADF-X01A5, you are cleared for launch_."

"Copy. ADF-X01A5 Morgan, launching!"

The Morgan launched, followed by the Valkyrie, Thor, Guren and 00 Raiser.

"Launch METEORs! I want the heaviest fire support!"

"_Aye, Colonel. Launching METEORs_."

Kallen and Lelouch were nervous, as they'd never used METEORs before. S

till, it was about fucking time.

"Attack! And cover the _Ptolemaeus_!"

The experienced METEOR pilots used their platforms as they were meant to be used: as long range death machines. "FULL BURST!" The ELS were slaughtered, but they still kept coming. Even the CB Gundams were doing little to stop them. "Admirals, Colonels, contact on DRADIS!" "More ELS?" "No, sir!" Then a large Mobile Suit-which looked a bit like the RX-78GP02A Gundam Physalis if you asked Ron-showed up and started attacking the ELS.

The MS was a Gundam, but a Tau drive powered one.

Thankfully, it was enough of a distraction for _Galactica_ to fire off three FLEJIAs, which wiped out the ELS.

"Nice shot, _Galactica_! Now, gentlemen, get your asses back on your ship and leave the area. Otherwise, we will open fire on you. And as you've noticed, we have extremely big guns."

The Gundams, plus the Physalis copy, returned to the _Ptolemaeus_ II, which started turning away.

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus II Kai_

"So, you survived."

Tieria shook his head.

"I simply got another body. Colonel Pinkerton is known for that as well."

Lockon looked at the footage of the Morgan using the METEOR.

"Looks like an improved GN Arms."

"The concept is the same, but the design is different. Besides, the Colonial Fleet's been around a lot longer then we have and they have more experience with Mobile Suits."

"True."

Battlestation MESSIAH

The battlestation jumped in, escorted by Axis and the Celesital Being.

Kira and Heero watched as two more Battlestar Groups jumped in, with refit _Musai _and_ Salamis Kai_-Class destroyers, _Olympus_-Class destroyer escorts, _Hydra, Seni__le _and_ Asylum_-Class cruisers, _Alexandria Kai _and_ Magellan Kai_-Class heavy cruisers, _Archangel, Minerva, White Base, Pegasus II, Argama, Nahel Argama _and_ Ra-Cailum Alpha_-Class assault carriers, _Dogosse Gier, __Gwazine__, Minotaur, Centaur, Ra-Cailum _and_ Rewloola_-Class battlecruisers, and even the experimental Hades-Class battleships created by the CCE in them.

"Less then three months after the Titans War and we've recovered to pre-Colonial Civil War strength."

Heero shrugged.

"Colonel Pinkerton doesn't like to screw around. Political red tape and incompetent idiots slowed reconstruction down. And the Titans weren't helping."

"Still, our regular forces are at peak strength. We're ready for the ELS."

"No one's completely ready."

It's BACK!

I thank James Raynor for lending me the _Hyperion_ to destroy the _Nimitz_-sized wall that kept me from writing my story, and my brother, who supported me through a tough time: me not being at school for the next two months. Unlike most people, I actually like going to school. Something to do with being smarter then the fucking teachers.

Next Time, on _Thor's Ascent_: Saji and Louise join the Colonial Fleet and the failed mission at Mars.

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9: The Worst Option

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 9: The Worst Option

(AN: Before you read this chapter, go to the Gundam Fanon Wiki and check out the files on the Morgan, _Galactica_ and the Colonial Fleet)

"Sending a fleet to Mars is suicide! We're better off waiting for them to come to us!"

The ESF council were the most powerful men and women on the planet, but against the crazy Colonel Pinkerton?

They were powerless.

He had to pull every string he had to get the entire Colonial Fleet (including the reserves protecting the Colonies themselves) into the AD Earth Sphere.

"Colonel, we need to learn the ELS' intentions."

"You should be thankful that I know everything CB knows. The GNT-0000 00 Q[anT] can commune with them, if we give them the chance to finish it!"

"Your President hasn't given you total control of all Colonial forces in our space, and we are sending a force to Mars, with or without you, Colonel."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Ron stood straighter.

"Any ship leaving Earth orbit will be fired upon, and if you try to jump to Mars, or the Jovian moons, BSG-95 will destroy them."

That was a deep threat.

Besides BSG-75 and BSG-101, BSG-95 was the largest and best armed Battlestar Group in the Fleet.

"A deep threat, Colonel, but will you do it?"

"I already have, ma'am."

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

"Holy shit."

A huge number of Battlestars, _Gwazines_, and even _Ra-Cailum Alpha_ and _Albion_-Class assault carriers were surrounding the planet. No one was leaving Earth orbit.

"Battlestar _Ouroboros_, this is the assault carrier _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai. Requesting permission to come on board."

"_Denied on the orders of Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Vice-Supreme Commander of the Colonial Fleet. No vessel is to-What the hell? What is it_?"

"It's small ESF force! It's using Trans-Am to run the blockage!"

"Turn us toward them and engage Trans-Am!"

"What?"

"We might as well put ourselves in a good light with the Fleet."

The _Ptolemaeus_ II sped toward the Battlestar, and opened fire on the ESF fleet.

"Ptolemaeus_ II, return to L5 now! This is a Colonial issue_!"

"Sorry, but we have people outside the Earth Sphere. We can't let you shoot them down."

"_It's an embargo on ships_ leaving _the Earth Sphere, not_ returning!"

"Still, we've been useless for two years."

"_Then welcome to the Colonial Fleet_!"

The ships focused on the ESF fleet, but the Titans-developed FTL drives jumped them to Mars.

"_Shit! And our FTL drives are offline for maintainance! Engage Trans-Am and go after them_!"

"Finally, some action!"

"Shut up!"

Battlestar _Galactica_

"Could someone explain why an entire ESF fleet jumped to Mars without a fucking scratch?"

"No clue, sir, but they didn't create FTL tech on their own. They had to have captured a Titans vessel."

"I want the Ishimura and the Vengeance to ground every non-Colonial vessel in the system! No travel is permitted without Colonial authorization!"

Ron wasn't planning on having anything go to hell this time.

Three worlds had been taken by the ELS, and he wasn't going to let this Earth fall as well!

"Sir, BSG-95 has sent a group of ships, including the _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai, after the ESF fleet."

"Begin jump prep! We're intercepting!"

Ron walked toward the starboard flight pod.

"And get Valkyrie Squadron ready!"

CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai

Traveling alongside huge, imposing warships-especially the _Pegasus_-Class _Lelouch vi Britannia_, named after the leader of the Black Knights-wasn't what Setsuna had in mind.

"Eight batteries of 2500mm high energy cannons with 16 two-barrel turrets each, 20 600mm high energy batteries with 24 two-barrel turrets each, 40 225mm high energy cannon batteries with 25 two barrel turrets each, 500000 beam Igelstellung CIWS and the same amount of shell firing weapons, plus the ability to carry at least 2000 Mobile Suits. The Colonies must've had one hell of an enemy to have a ship with that much firepower."

Feldt nodded.

"The Titans had just as much firepower, and the Fleet was busy recovering from the Colonial Civil War. The _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is new, built within the last 6 months."

"Six months?"

They had reasons to disbelieve.

It took 3 years to build the _Ptolemaeus_ II, and it was less then a 2500th the size of the huge Battlestar!

"They used self replicating crystals to prefabricate sections of the ship. Ten planets! And all they do is build pieces for _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars! Did you know that after the _Galactica_-Class was decommissioned, their parts were used for _Pegasus_-Class Battlestars? Hell, they took _Galactica's_ CIC from the _Galactica_ Memorial, piece by piece, after she crashed, and now it's been installed inside _Galactica_ herself!"

"_This is the _Lelouch vi Britannia_. _Ptolemaeus_ II, shut down Trans-Am and dock on the starboard flight pod. FTL drives are online_."

It was a girl commanding the _Lelouch vi Britannia_.

"And you are?"

"_Rear Admiral Shirley Fenette, formally of the Order of the Black Knights_."

The ships disengaged Trans-Am and the _Ptolemaeus_ II Kai docked with the Lelouch vi Britannia.

"Didn't she have a crush on Lelouch?"

"Explains the name of the ship."

"_Admiral, BSG-7-5 jumping in at Mars. Looks like the Colonel's PISSED." "Pissed? He's ANGRY, not PISSED. If he were pissed, He'd pull in a squadron of Destroys, and maybe GENESIS_!"

Lockon chuckled.

"Bad temper?"

"_It's a lack of IQ points for him. If you do something stupid, you get, for lack of a better term, raped. Speaking of raping, looks like Valkyrie Squadron just launched_."

"_For 30 Mobile Suits, one Mobile Armor, 2 _Baikal_-Class frigates and one _Nile_-Class battlecruiser, Valkyrie Squadron seems like overkill_."

Sumeragi was confused.

Five Gundams were not overkill. Then again, the Guren's radiant surger, the 00 Raiser, (enough said) the Thor's GN Hammer and Jegan/sublight lifter, The twins' (Valkyrie and Morgan) overwhelming firepower... She was glad the Fleet wasn't the Titans. "We'll hang back and watch the slaughter."

With Valkyrie Squadron

Ron was pissed.

The ESFAF couldn't just wait, could they?

Always listen to the experienced one!

That was a general rule!

"_Disable their ships, and drag them back to Earth! If they give you a hard time, destroy them_."

"_Got it, Colonel. It's only 30 MSs, one MA and three ships. Perhaps the Guren can handle it_?"

Ron chuckled at Maria's request.

"_Sure. Kallen, rip them a new, larger hole. We'll give you cover, should you need it...or rather want it_."

"Copy that!"

The Guren activated it's Energy Wings and sped toward the ESF fleet.

"_200 bucks says she kills them in 7 minutes_."

"_Make it three, and we're on_!"

Kallen didn't like being bet on, but it was Lelouch.

She targeted the Gadelaza with her GN Radiant Surger.

"Sorry, but you're not my ally at the moment."

She fired, grazing the side of the Gadelaza.

Still, the MA was going to ram into the _Nile_-Class battleship.

The MSs didn't even get the chance to launch.

One GNXIV got off the carrier, but the Guren grabbed it and performed it's signature move: blowing up the MS.

"Sorry."

She fired the Radiant Surger, destroying the ESF MS.

"_20 MSs, one MA and a _Nile_-Class, all in one minute_."

Then ten GNXIVs rushed the Guren.

She used the Guren's radiant beam rifle to shoot down five of the GNXIVs down.

"Fall back!"

"Fucking hell!"

The backpack (on the KMF Guren, this would be the cockpit) opened up and Kallen cackled.

"FIRE!"

The backpack was a missile launcher.

Radiant missiles streamed from the Guren, and the GNXIVs ran for cover.

Too bad they were destroyed quickly.

She then targeted the Baikals with the radiant energy cannon. "See you in hell!" This was going to hurt.

A lot.

"High Mega Cannon, FIRING!"

The red-white beam hit the two warships, destroying them both in short order.

"_Shit. 4 minutes. Nice_."

"_Incoming ELS_!"

"_BSG-75, BSG-95, give them a full broadside_!"

Valkyrie Squadron jumped back to _Galactica_.

There was a good reason.

With _Musais, Gwazines, Rewloolas, Ra-Cailum_ and other warships, along with the almost godly firepower of the modern Battlestars like the _Mercury _and_ Pegasus_, the ELS would take heavy damage.

No MS would want to be at the other end of that kind of firepower.

"Open fire!"

It could only be described as the Fist of God.

Few things could survive a full broadside from a Colonial battlegroup, but until Ron returned and kicked the Titans out of the Fleet, something like this...awesome sight hadn't happened in 25 years.

Green, red, pink, blue and other colored beams hit the ELS, and started ripping them apart.

Surface of Mars

The Titans were still around, and rebuilding slowly.

The Colonial Fleet would always need the Titans to test them, to make them better, but not at the moment.

They had a new leader, due to the deaths of Wang Lu Ming and Hiling Care.

He was Vincent zi Britannia, or V.V. He looked like a child, but he was immortal, like Hiling was.

But even so, he did not lead what was left of the Titans.

Charles, his brother, survived, and was the true leader of the Titans.

"Brother, shouldn't we deal with the ELS and the Colonials?"

Charles chuckled.

"We have no strength at the moment. When we, the survivors of Britannia, took this pitiful organization for ourselves, we were more powerful then they. The Colonials are stronger then we are, by far, thanks to Ronald Pinkerton. But we will bide our time, and build up our forces! We will dominate the the universes! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"All Hail Britannia!"

Oh, great. The Titans are still around, this time being led by Charles zi Britannia!

When the time comes, both the Titans forces led by the Emperor (or rather the Neo-Holy Britannian Empire) and the true Titans remnants will become the more dangerous enemies of the Colonial Fleet, along with other game, movie and anime foes.

And as you've noticed from the big Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter, I've got a few pages on the Gundam Fanon Wiki.

Hence, my lack of updates.

Don't worry, though: nothing's abandoned.

Next Time on Thor's Ascent: Prepping for war, and Nova asks Ron a question.

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 10: New Foe

Thor's Ascent

Chapter 10: New Foe

"BSG-23, jumping in."

Ron quickly hid in his quarters.

BSG-23 had the _Sparta_ in it, and he wasn't keen on seeing Nova Avalonia for a LONG time.

"_Colonel Pinkerton, please report to CIC_."

"NO!"

MESSIAH

"He doesn't plan on coming out of his quarters, does he?"

"_No, Admiral. He's turned the room into an area where nothing can get into_."

"Including air?"

"_He does have life support_."

"This is ridiculous. I know his got a Khaydarin Crystal in his quarters and we do have Protoss warp technology."

"_Sir_-"

"Get him in CIC!"

A cowed Maria saluted.

"_Aye, sir_!"

Kira got up and buttoned up his uniform.

Battlestar _Galactica_: Commander's Quarters

Ron was holding a GN G36K, waiting for the Marines to break the door down.

Then the Khaydarin Crystal started glowing.

"Oh, you have GOT to be shitting me!"

He was warped out of his quarters and into CIC.

"Hey, Dad."

Ron started choking, then crying.

"You really didn't want to see her, did you?"

"Better that I was dead to her."

Then a woman, with slightly greyed red hair and a Rear Admiral's uniform, entered CIC.

"Is there a good...reason..."

Ron recited every curse he knew, from ancient Protoss to Russian to Japanese.

Nova walked toward Ron slowly.

"Shit."

She grabbed Ron and kissed him.

"I knew you were alive!"

"HELP! SHE'S CRUSHING MY LUNGS!"

"You deserve every bit of it!"

While CIC got a laugh at Ron's expense, _Galactica's_ commander was thinking of his revenge.

Mars

The _Great Britannia_ was a space-worthy version of the _Logres_-class battleship.

While the ship was the least popular (due to the larger numbers of _Minotaur_-Class battlecruisers built by the Titans and the fact that they couldn't carry a single Mobile Suit) it was the personal vessel of Charles zi Britannia.

Still, he knew that it would stand a chance against the mighty Colonial Fleet.

Even one _Minotaur_ could destroy it with it's Yamato Cannon.

And then there were the Mobile Suits.

N-Jammers, Minovsky particles, high grade jamming technology: all of those created Mobile Suits in different universes.

The KMF was useless against 1.5 kilometer long warships like the _Mercury_-Class Battlestar or even the _Archangel_-Class assault carrier.

The Britannians were fucked in a stand-up fight with the Colonial Fleet.

"How goes the rebuilding?"

"The Titans have excellent technology. Crystal harvesting and cloning have swelled our forces with new ships and loyal men."

"Do we have a counter for the Pegasus-Class Battlestar?"

"To a point."

Charles was shown the newest ship in the fleet.

50 kilometers long, and armed to the teeth.

It was clearly based on the _Phalanx_-Class Baseship Killers of years past.

"The _Darwin_-Class Battlestar Killer. Once we build more, the _Pegasus_-Class will fall like the weaklings the Colonials are."

"They are not weak. They are strong, but we will be stronger."

"All Hail Britannia!"

Earth

"Ms. Kozuki is wanted for murder of 900 men and women!"

"She was acting under Colonel Pinkerton's orders. And I did give him full authority in this system. Grounding your vessels was a needed precaution."

"Really?"

Cagalli pointed at a picture of a half-assimilated Protoss.

"When the Protoss tried to fight the ELS with their weapons, they failed, because their weapons don't use plasma. Yours use GN Tau particles, but we use plasma weaponry in all of our Mobile Suits, even the ones with GN drives."

Cagalli's phone rang.

"_Madam President, we have a problem_."

"I already know; I'm at the meeting, Kira."

"_Not that one. This is new. We picked up a huge ELS force on the way. And there's a fleet behind it coming from Mars_."

She looked at the ESF High Council.

"We've got bigger problems."

Colonial/ESF Absolute Defense Line

"Ten Battlestar Groups, 20 repair and support teams, three space fortresses and a superlaser? Damn, the ass kicking those ELS are going to get-"

"We don't want to use the GENESI."

"Sir?"

"Nor Requiem. I don't even want those GN lasers on the Celestial Being. Our job is to keep the ELS away from Earth until 00 Quanta is ready."

"But-"

"I meant Celestial Being's 00 Quanta. Ours is a pure combat model."

"What about the fleet coming behind them?"

"I've sent the _Lelouch vi Britannia_ and the _Japan_ to check it out."

Then the two ships jumped back, heavily damaged.

And as the _Lelouch vi Britannia_ was a _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar, that was saying something.

"What the hell?"

"_This is the _Japan_! The enemy fleet has a number of Battlestar Killer-Class vessels_!"

"WHAT?"

Then the ELS arrived.

"Oh, motherfuck."

"All hands, Condition One!"

"Move the _Japan_ and _Lelouch vi Britannia_ back to the support fleet!"

Ron was barking orders at break-neck speed.

"Sir, 00 Quanta's launched!"

Ron smiled.

"Escort it to the target! Until Setsuna reaches the target, open fire!"

If the ESF were alone, they would be screwed.

But the Colonial Fleet had one very useful thing on its' side.

The Fists of God.

The 'Fists' were actually two heavily modified Phalanx-Class Baseship Killers that fired FLEJIAs the size of an old Galactica-Class Battlestar.

They were Gaia-Class warships, and the two were called the Fists of God or the Fists because Gaia literally translated meant God.

One shot could've destroyed the entire Titans fleet had they been put in one place.

The Fists could clear the path, along with GN nuclear weapons.

But something was wrong.

There were trillions of ELS, not millions.

"Oh, boy."

"What?"

"We've been fucked."

"_All too true, Colonel_."

An image appeared on screen.

"You!"

"_Yes, ME! Charles zi Britannia, soon to be ruler of that blue ball you're trying so hard to protect_!"

Ron hated Charles because while they both killed civilians, Ron tried not to.

Charles went out of his way to do just that.

"At least this explains the trillions of ELS staring me down. Threw a few fleets into it?"

"_Making 500 billion tons of E-carbon is a royal bitch, Mr. Pinkerton, but I did it just for you_."

"So, what the flying fuck does the former Emperor of the former Holy Britannian Empire want with lil' ole me?"

"_To see your Colonial Fleet in ruins, your commanders executed and all your worlds yelling, in unison, 'ALL HAIL BRITANNIA_!'"

Ron looked to Hinata.

"Status on 00 Quanta?"

"Inside the ELS world."

"Then Setsuna has done what needed to be done. Target anything that isn't friendly."

"Does that include the ELS?"

"No, dumbass!"

Then massive numbers of ships, including spaceworthy versions of the Avalon-Class _cruiser_ and _Logres_-class battleship jumped in on DRADIS.

But the three 50 km long ships in back were his biggest worry.

The holographic display showed that it looked-and more then likely operated-like _Phalanx_-Class dreadnoughts.

And as the _LvB _and_ Japan_ were damaged, he assumed that those were the cause.

However, the Masked Pegasus was a newer ship, not one with a Diamond Carbon hull 60 meters thick, as she was built for speed, not firepower like _Galactica _and_ Pegasus_, and thus was easier to damage. (AN: Like the UC _Pegasus_-Class, every Colonial _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar is different in someway) And _Japan_-Class Battlestars were small and easy to damage; it was just hard as fuck as they were so fast.

"If you think that your little guns can make me afraid, you're dearly mistaken. The _Lelouch vi Britannia_ is a lighter armored _Pegasus_-Class. The _Pegasus _and_ Galactica_, on the other hand, are original build, and thus can plunge into a star."

"_Eat shit and _die_, Colonel_!"

The link closed and the _Phalanx_ ripoffs opened fire on _Galactica_.

Like Ron said, the shots bounced off the hull.

That pissed Charles off to no end.

"Return fire."

Every Britannian vessel carried Blaze Luminous shielding, but that didn't matter.

Blaze Luminous shielding was good, but any beam weapon over 100mm could good through like it wasn't there.

And the only weapon that _Galactica_ had under 100mm were the beam Igelstellung CIWS.

Hence, why the Fleet didn't bother installing it on any of their ships.

GN fields were easier.

The _Darwins_ were ripped to pieces.

"_You will burn for this_!"

"Admiral, more ships on DRADIS!"

"More Brits?"

"It's the Titans!"

He looked at the display.

Most of the fleet were, indeed, the ever-popular _Minotaur_-IV battlecruiser favored by the Titans.

Some, however, were newer _Minotaur_-Vs and VIs, and they still didn't stand a chance against the newest _Minotaur_-VII.

"I guess kicking them out of the Dominion was just the first step. We still need to take out the KM combine and the Umojian Protectorate after this."

"They aren't going after us, sir. It seems most of the Britannian fleet is made of Titans technology." "Then let them fight!"

The fight lasted only seconds as both fleets jumped away.

Battlestar _Galactica_: 8 days later

"So Soran stole 00 Quanta?"

"Knocked Setsuna out and stole it. Due to the fact that he didn't age, we couldn't tell them apart."

Ron sighed.

Most of the ESFAF was joining the Fleet, (well, the Titans and the Britannians were a major threat, and the Colonials were FAR nicer) but he'd lost one of his most important commanders!

"He wanted Setsuna to be with Feldt. I denied Soran that. He wouldn't let it happen again."

He stood up.

"How's the Mask?"

"We had to remove the outer hull and put in Diamond Carbon. Rear Admiral Fenette was wounded, but she'll be fine."

Ron got up.

"I'll be in the fire with Admiral Yamato for a few weeks due to my...actions, but he won't kick me out of the Fleet. AS much as the Fleet needs me, I need the Fleet and Kira on my side. I actually like Kira, Commander, and thus won't betray the Fleet of my own accord."

"Aye, sir."

Ron looked out into the stars.

"What do I do?"

And, anticlimactic as all hell, that's the end of Thor's Ascent.

It's short, and not of my normal standard, but this story has been giving me a pain for weeks, and I've been thinking of the next story for weeks.

On a high note, it's my birthday, so instead of getting gifts from you guys, I'm giving you the last chapter of Thor's Ascent.

I'm also switching to another category other then Gundam. It's popular as all fuck, and I am a fan.

See you all next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
